Tribunal Sacrifice
by 8-Tailed Crystalline Kitsunix
Summary: History or Family? His choice begins with the path he has have chosen.
1. Entrance to the Crystalline Palace

Welcome to a new beginning! Hey! This is SnakeBlade and Andrasani. Yes, we're writing this one together. We'll both be in the fic as certain characters, and this is also a TM! fic! I love the show and mangas, in my eyes, it's one of the best animes ever made. Remember, only in my eyes, no one else's. Well, the majority of this fic is written by Andrasani herself... I am sure that this will be a good fic. However, it'll only put the story on a more level plain, because this is based from the OAV- Episode 13. Alright enjoy-

Key:

"Yes" Normal speech

"_Yes_" Thought-speak (Andrew-Taliyah, Ayane-Andrew)

Parenthesis- Sarcastic comments and actions (only in script)

_Italics_: Thoughts

Andrasani: Stop being so freakin formal you dolt! (Whacks Snake with a cardboard box)

Snake: The crap was that for! (Rubs head) That smarted!

Andrasani: I wrote the fic, why don't I get credit?

Snake: I said the entire thing was YOUR work!

Andrasani: I don't care! (Pouts and turns away)

Snake: Okay, fine. I'll see you in "Crystal Wing of Life". (Grabs Tairena and leaves)

Andrasani: Jerk! (Chases after and then stops when she catches up)

Snake: Out of breath already?

Andrasani: If I didn't love you... so... much, I'd... hurt you. (Collapses on the ground)

Snake: (stares in amazement) Um... Andrasani? The fic... it's starting... I think. (Scratches his head and mutters rackin-frackin' varmint, never know how to...)

One man stood in front of several thousand people. A judging ceremony, or sentencing was now in session. The doors locked to only the highest of society. Not even the story of the man in question would matter. There is very little emotion the man can show, for his trials are the fate of his planet, his family, and the future of all existence. There is no condolence for the actions brought by his people. He is taking the trial of his life, for his family. Imagine a person put on stage for the first time, telling the news to people that no one could do something, or to make an ordinary announcement. Maybe you yourself have felt what this man has.  
It has been only five minutes into the trial, and he hasn't told anyone his true feelings. He hasn't told his side of the story. Maybe this is the time to tell it. Maybe you should hear the truth. Do what we hear with our ears the truth? Is what we say is the truth? Do we know what truth means?

Only by learning what can be done, what is fact and fiction, whatever is learned whatever be the case. The world is depending on the truth of our stories. This is where my reality ends, and one story in the Book of History begins.

A man, six foot four inches tall, with emerald hair and eyes, with a set of angel wings now stand in front of you. Accompanying him are two orbs of light, which shine intensely in your face. He nods at you, making the orbs flare up and then dim to a light glow, revealing two tall objects behind him.

"You are currently in my Palace of Crystalline Memories, my home, thousands of feet in the air and into another dimension. I have invited you here. There are two doors here. The one to the left is my library. The other is concealed by the "X" symbol and you will leave immediately to your normal life and you'll never remember entering my Palace of Crystalline Memories.

"I am Dueceyune Lazerinith Becardo. I am the Guardian of History, the "Fate Controller", if you will. Please, listen to the story that has been recorded into my book. I will not force you to listen, nor will I have anyone get in the way of my stories, for I must speak to you... Please, take a seat in my library, refreshments will be provided; I just want some company to listen to a story that is pertinent to life, existence, and truth.

"I will open the Book of History. You may interrupt at any time to stop and take a rest, or to relinquish your service of listening. Whichever you prefer, I will not stop you. I only wish to have you listen."

As Dueceyune speaks, you feel lightheaded, as if you're really dizzy, but yet you still have control of your body. You feel a sudden flash of cold, heat, and then finally, you collapse.

Snake: Um... Andrasani? Dearie, umm... that was a bit short.

Andrasani (hyperventilating): Shut up... you... big... meanie...

Snake: I didn't do anything! (Notices Tairena pulling his leg and smiles at her)

Tairena: Daddy? Why mommy hurt?

Snake (leans over to Tairena and kisses her cheek, making her giggle): Mommy has breathing problems.

Andrasani: Do not!

Snake and Tairena (laughing): Yes you do!

Andrasani: No! Even my own daughter agrees with him!

Snake: I told you that she'll turn on you if you're mean to her.

Tairena: Can we get I-cream? (take a guess what that means!)

Snake: Karina, I'm sorry. I can't. But mommy will take you, won't she?

Andrasani (realizes Snake set her up, once again): I'm gonna get you, Snake.

Tairena ("attaches" herself Snake's leg and refuses to let go): Mommy mad at Daddy!

Snake: Um... Tairena? Get your jacket and run to the car. (Grabs his keys and locks the house, gets in his car, and takes off to Dairy Queen) (yay!)

More or less a way out of that situation. That happened Tuesday the 18th when I came home from an All-High track meet (placing 2nd in the 400 hurdles and 800, and 4th in the 3200) and Tairena was a little impatient. Scratch that, heavily impatient. Oh, and btw, Andrasani will get into the story next chapter. She's just... taking a nap, I swear!


	2. Neutral Guard Tandem

This is Andrasani once again. Don't worry about a thing this time. The "children" are outside while I write this. For anyone who reads this, I have a question: Why do we always fear the inevitable? It's just something to think about. This is Tribunal Sacrifice Chapter 2- Neutral Guard Tandem.

I may have put a couple of the TM! characters OOC, so forgive me for that. But it'll pay off when the story picks up later on in other chapters. Don't get me wrong, either. My fav characters on the show are Ayeka and Kiyone. I just wanna know why Kiyone wasn't in the OAV, but was in the Mihoshi Special... it confused the hell out of me. In fact, I'll stop talking so the fic can go on. Oh, and one other thing: thepairings aren't knowns yet.

_It was some time before I could ever think to tell her that I cared deeply. Mihoshi was excessively kind for me, but at the same time, was kind to just about everyone she met. However, her current condition worries me. She is still the loveable bumbler from the Academy. Then again, I know my own limits. On the same day, I was promoted to First Lieutenant of the Gamma Core Division 7 of the Galaxy Police. Yes, I too, was an officer. She knew it before any of the students learned. In addition, that is what made talking to her a lot easier. Yes, I was a professor, but having a GP craft was fun, too.  
However, with this luxury, I was to speak and only answer directly to Marshal Anderson, whom was, against me for teaching his granddaughter. However, as Mihoshi progressed into one of the best (at the time), he greatly indebted me for my work. Back then; I was "Lone Soldier Scythe", the only officer that was ever able to catch 15 space pirates over a two- week period. It was better for me to work alone._

_One day, I had fell for a set-up to kill me. It was involving the Garnithian part of space, so I decided to check it out. It was a set-up to kill me. The Grey Wolf was normally two or three manned squadron... but this time, they brought the heaviest thing findable: Ryoko. She was too strong, even for me. Nevertheless, I knew something, as I realized I was going to lose. She did not want to kill me. She wanted to be free, to never be controlled.  
I was severely hurt, and that's when it happened. Three squrdrons attacks my cruiser, making sure I couldn't get away. Just whenI thought it was over... They came from the air, and that's when I dropped to the ground. I woke upon a ship. I was surprised to see whom I did when I first woke up.  
When I finally stirred from my sleep, I found my favorite student, Mihoshi sitting next to me, applying a technique that I taught her! I was pleased to see that someone cared enough to find me. However, a single sentence changed everything I thought about myself._

"Everything will be alright, Master Andrew... You're with me now. You can count on me!" 

Now, I had retired from the Galaxy Police, and hung my cap at the Academy. I am the Guardian of Time, protector of history and doer of good. I stood with Tenchi Masaki, the crowned prince of Jurai, and I felt as if this flashback would have reminded me of how I once was ill willed and bitter. "Andrew? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just fine. I was daydreaming." I lied. "I'll head back with the others." He left and I stood in the hallway, alone. It was time to confront my friend once again. I hoped to never live that nightmare, ever again. I continued towards my room, and found her waiting patiently for me outside the room.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You seem quite pale, maybe you need some rest."

"Alright. I'll take your advice." I answered. Why not? Maybe some sleep would do me some justice. On that note, I sat down on my bed.

"Andrew?" she asked me. "Are you okay?" I didn't reply at first. I was still mad at myself. I never thought of myself as a hero, even to the girls. I believed with a strong passion, I was cold, ruthless, and evil. Talking to either Tairena or Mihoshi changed that about me.

"Master Andrew? Can you hear me?"

"I'm fine, dear." I finally answered. "I might be feeling a little sick. Maybe I should rest for a while. You shouldn't be so absent-minded, either."

"You know, Kiyone says the same thing to me. She's very nice."

"Ah! You were partnered with one of the best, I see. That's good. If it wasn't for my duties as the Regent of Garnith, I'd be your partner." I answered.

"That would be so much fun!"

"Yes, it would have been." I started. "But something changed that..."

"You mean that incident with Ryoko and the Grey Wolf."

"Yup. Understand, I have nothing against her at all. She just roughed me up pretty well. Mihoshi, I want to know something."

"Hmm?"

"If I were to ask, would you give me an honest answer?"

"Well... yes, I would, I guess, Andrew."

She giggled afterwards. I smiled. Her warm giggle betrayed the seriousness of my tone and my question. I was not totally mean or crude. It was just... I have not been around anyone since Takori. Unfortunately for me _(And most of Garnith itself),_ I remarried her, knowing that she will die soon. But yet, she's my best friend. Damn I hate that! But I love Takori too damn much.

"Whom do you love most?" I asked. She paused before answering. _It was probably a_ _tough topic. Hmm... maybe she did like Tenchi. Well... I wouldn't ask about Kiyone... I'm not sick, either. Or, could she possibly love me?_

"At first, I really liked you, Andrew. Now, I'm all confused. I don't know whether I love you, Tenchi, or Kiyone. But I'm always around Kiyone and Tenchi, so I'm always worried about you."

"Mihoshi... you could've told me back at the Academy. Or during the time you took care of me."

"I was afraid of being hurt."

"Everyone is. That's why I'll be honest, and let you know anything you want."

"It's you. You're the only one I want to know about. How old were you when you taught us?"

"About 30."

"And then Tairena was born when you were 36, I remember that."

"Ayane when I was 40, and June when I was 45."

"That's when you were injured, between Tairena and Ayane."

"How old do you think I am, Mihoshi?"

"I would say you're like seventy years old." I facefaulted. Only she would know how old I am, she's the only person beside the Marshal that could ever go into my research files. Yeah, but I lost count of my age. It was because I could travel through time. I can't age. I was stuck with a 24 year old's body. I would stay so young, due to this ability.

"Mihoshi, if I asked you to forgive me for-"

"No need, Andrew. You hurt my feelings once before. I don't want you to do it again."

"_Father? You mean to say that you two used to date?_"

"_No, Ayane. Miss Mihoshi and I are good friends. I used to be her teacher a long time ago._"

"I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to do such a thing."

"You're back, and to me, that's all I want."

"Then I'll ask again."

"It's you. Please? Can you go through with your promise?" she asked. Those eyes of hers. She remembered. They're so... familiar. No! She could not be! I began to turn away, but I found myself restrained.

"I am... everything except... what I promised."

"No. You're what I want. I can't live without you or Kiyone. Please don't leave me again." She whined. "Master Andrew... you can't leave me!"

"Mihoshi, you know my real name, too." She sniffled and then smiled again. I knew she remembered, because it was only my children that she couldn't be able to say it. "Of course, Dueceyune. Why would I forget? I'm not clueless, just..."

"Unfocused." I finished. "Severely unfocused. Mihoshi, I'll show you a gift I received during my trials as guardian. I was supposed to give this to you. It was made just for you."

"For me?" she asked, "Who is it from?"

"Yup. I don't know who it's from, but " I began the process. What I didn't know was that Mihoshi herself was half Garnithian, it explains her outbursts of emotion... all Garnithians have it. I walked over to my drawer and retrieved It a small cube... a simple blue, holographic cube, which belonged to her. I handed her the cube.

She happily jumped up and down, and simply walked towards the door. The timing couldn't be any better. However, I'm quite happy. I'm reunited with Mihoshi, and I can finally meet Tenchi Masaki, the hero I've been looking for. Maybe Tsunami could also explain what she meant by "History Guardian".

"You should get some sleep, Andrew. We'll talk later, and don't worry, you can count on me!" with that said, she closed the door and left.

_How can I sort these feelings? I wonder if she loves me? It's too confusing for me. Several thousand years ago, I wouldn't have ever thought of being a "guardian". Its really irritating! But that's how it all started. That's how I got into this mess. _Andrew thought to himself_. It's not adultery or having an affair, either. Mihoshi and I have always been like that. We've always been close. But why? Why am I... developing feelings for her?_

"_Because, that is the destiny the Book of Existence has provided for you._"a soft, feminine voice now echoed in every crevice of his mind."_I only want you to realize your destiny._"

"_Who are you?_" he asked uneasily. "_What are you talking about?_"

"_Take a guess, Dueceyune,_" the voice softly added,"_I love you so much..._"

"_Why, Tsunami? Why do you call me by the name? Did you not know I would figure out what it means? You think it's confortable being called the 'Angel of Destruction'_" Andrew yelled back.

_"I know it hurts. I know that you fear your own name. But why fear what you cannot change."_

"_I dont like it._"

"_I want you to join me on my ship, Dueceyune Lazerinith._" she said.

"_No._" his voice was cold and harsh, but the meaning behind it was true.

"_Why do you treat the girls and I as a burden?_" Tsunami asked. "_Do you not care for any of us?_"

"_Where did you get that from! I love my children more than life itself! How dare you say such a thing! Okay, so you're the Goddess of Light. I can't compare to you._" he answered. "_I'm a mortal, a good-for-nothing mortal._"

"_Dueceyune Lazerinith...please..._"

"_Tsunami... please. I'm not in the mood, okay? Just leave me alone._" he retorted. A few moments passed, but he still felt the link between them open. "_Why won't you leave?_"

"_Because I love you, and I'm not going to let you beat yourself up. Please let me into your heart, Andrew. I want to help you. If you want, I'll come to you._"

"_Then so be it. We'll talk here. You won't leave me when I say leave, then obviously I there's not choice but to accept that._" Andrew submittedly added.

From what little we know, the two began talking inside Andrew's room. It is misunderstood as to why she has chosen to visit him, yet her motive seems to be clear. That is all that can be said about the two. Is there more to these two than meets the eye?

Howdy! I decided to repost chapters 'cause I had finally gotten around to doing it and helping out people wasn't on my THINGS TO DO LIST! So, once a week, I'll post a new chapter. Hopefully. I'll be able to keep this up!

-Ja ne, Lady Andrasani


	3. Crystal Ship Bridge

I, Lady Andrasani, am sure we're going to love our time together. I should ask for more reviews, but as time passes, I'll get some.

Snake: Andrsani! Let us out of the basement! Please!

Tairena: You don't wove us anymore? (begins crying)

Andrasani: I'm sorry... but you two have to learn to say sorry!

Snake: Andrasani? Why are you mad at us? Is it because of Tuesday? I swear, I didn't mean any of it!

Andrasani: Yes you did! You know I have asthma!

Tairena: But you raced daddy before! And he beat you seven times!

Andrasani (Thinking): You would remember that, too. But that's not my problem! You didn't buy me anything! (opens the door to the basement)

Snake: I only got Tairena something because I didn't have enough money! (dodges chair) Hey! What's that all about? I only- (dodges several punches and kicks) helped our daughter! (ducks under a table) Andrasani! Stop trying to kill me and vent that anger outside on the annoying neighbors!

Andrasani: I will kill you, Snake. Then, I will hurt Tairena. Afterwards, I will kill my parents! (continues making death threats while Snake crawls out and upstairs into his room) Where are you going! chases Snake get back here!

Snake (Thinks, then unfortunately does the unthinkable): I'm sorry, but I have too... (jumps into the air, jumps over Andrssani, backfilps and fires three crossbow darts at Andrasani's neck, rendering her paralyzed and sleep)

Andrasani: I'm sorry... I really didn't mean it....

It was a normal day at the famed Becardo Family regency, with catalysmic problems within the past three years. The people continued to wonder about their young adolescent rulers, Princesses Tairena and Ayane Becardo. Due to this unprecedented flow of events, neither Andrew, or his wife Takori could have predicted Andrew's departure to be so... sudden.

A successful man, father figure, and hero... that's what every man wants to be in his dreams. Until a fateful day changed his life. His trial, being judged by his own Garnithian Supreme Royal Council...  
"Sir Becardo, we have reason enough to believe you've been squandering monetary gains and lying to the public as a hypocrite." The high council member bellowed. "Understand, I really don't understand why would you do such things, but-"  
"I have nothing to do with such claims! As far as I know, I have yet to make a decision as to whether or not I would even take money from YOU, nonetheless from my own family! The truth is that if I knew of such accusations, wouldn't I be able to explain it?" Andrew answered. "And here's something to think about, why would I do something like this?" Andrew had to make a point now. 'My trial was coming to a close, and the High Council hasn't listened to a single would that has come out of my mouth! It's ridiculous!' Several moments has passed, and now it seemed they we taking notes. Finally, the high council member spoke again.  
"Understand, we are not angry with you, we want to truth, and I'll find enough reason to appropriate your assets, and take your children into custody." she said, "But I will have them punished for assisting a criminal.  
"Leave them alone. They have nothing to do with this." Andrew barked. "My children have nothing to do with these... these-"  
"What? These correct accusations?" she said, "Am I right, Regent Andrew? You have violated one of your own laws, and you know it. Why try to ignore the obvious? You know what happened, and then you add on what happens? You shouldn't try to do that!"

"Then what should I have tried to do, eh? Fight you?" he asked. 'I know I could kill them without a second thought, even from where I stand. No point in making any more of a spectacle of what's already done.' he thought. 'It doesn't make sense. Why should I answer for their crimes when I am innocent?'

"Now, I ask. My children are of no concern to you. They have nothing to do with the accusations you have played. What reason do you have to accuse them of anything?"

"Whom? You mean, Princesses Tairena, Ayane, and June, right?"she answered. A smirk came across her face, and she continued: "If we were serious, I would have them executed for our pleasure."  
Andrew kept silent. He wasn't sure of what he could have done. For several millennia, his family has protected the Aristoth Flower, and kept peaceful ties between the empires of space. He was resisting the urge to (and without regret), attack the high council member. Until...  
"Bring the bait." She yelled. "Maybe he'll change his mind."  
Bait? What's going on? What is she... No! She wouldn't! Andrew quickly looked behind him, to find his three daughters, captured, and inside of a cube of clear energy, all suspended the air. Andrew quickly apprehended his anger, and returned a malignant stare at the council members.  
"Daddy! Help!" June yelled. "Let us go! We didn't do anything!"  
"Madame Alexia, what is the meaning of this? I must know! This is ridiculous!" Tairena remarked. "Can someone explain to us what's going on here?"  
"I will release them into the deep beyonds of space. Their special powers are disabled as long as they're inside that cube. Tell us the truth, or I'll kill them all."  
It's fine, father. I would expect our noble heritage to get us in the end. Don't worry, we know the truth.  
There was one power she forgot about- Andrew's telepathic link with Ayane. Through this, Andrew could lie and continue to persuade the council member to believe him.  
"Then if you please, what judgment would you pass onto us?" June asked.  
"You four will be sentenced to exile. When your sentence is finished, I will turn the regency of Dipez back to you. Do not worry; we will not speak of this incident. I will just tell your people you will be on a vacation.  
'If that's not the biggest... I knew you wanted me off the throne. It makes sense. You need me off to create a war, and getting me out was the way to do it.' Andrew thought, 'I am worried for our planet... them may not be able to handle it.'

Andrew and his children reunited, with Andrew still apprehending his anger. From this point on, he would have to deal with this matter alone. He could try to override the decision, but to not provoke any harm to his children; he unwillingly succumbed to the decision.  
"Your sentence of exile will be effective immedately until further notice."  
Soon after, Andrew and his daughters were now onboard his own batttleship, the Chronosphere X19. It's neuro-plasmic shield and quantum plasma cannons classifies this ship as practically "invincible". It was the perfect size, green, and whatever it couldn't outfight, it could definitely outrun. After several hours of exploring the ship, he was sure that each girl could have a room, and he could become sleepless, afterwards.  
"Dad? June's hungry." Tairena yelled. "Where's the kitchen?"  
"We have yet to find it. I'm sure she can hang on a little longer." Ayane answered.  
A multitude of snapbacks and verbal tennis games ensued, giving Andrew nothing more than a headache the size of a watermelon. He then sighted a map locating everything on the ship. It was quite extensive, but Andrew's no fool: all the dungeons, castles, and labyrinths he had conquered in his life, this was a walk in the park.  
"So, what do we do now?" June asked. "I'm still hungry."  
Tairena was oblivious to June's pleas for food, so she started down the hallway towards a theater. She smiled at the gang, and looked inside, but ran back out. There must something in this theater, and regret was something she is prone to have.  
Andrew turned on the main computer switch, the ship lit up, started running, and that's when he learned of the computer inside the Chronosphere X19.  
"I AI reconnaisanse model 72-AB-90-Z0-1 dot dot dot h tee tee pee colon backslash backslash dubya dubya dubya dot holy crap dot net slash org slash umm colon article seven four seven point six. (Man did that take a while to come up with!-SnakeBlade) Chronoscythe, the computer for this ship. State your name before I activate my automated defense systems." it said.  
"Umm... you have one heck of a name there, buddy! My name's Andrew Becardo, and the others are Tairena, June, and Ayane. They are my children. I am also the captain of this ship, if that's okay with you, Chronoscythe. You know what, we're going to call you Chronos. That way, we don't have to worry." Andrew replied.  
"I see. I can assist in any way, shape, or form. However, I'm sure you four can handle your businesses without my help, but I'm sure I will be of very good use." Chronos replied.  
"So dad, he's the main computer?" Ayane asked. "What a name! I like it. Can we keep him?"  
"I'll search my computer drive engines. I see."  
Before Chronos could reply, the light for an incoming message lit. Andrew dumbfoundedly tried to make a small ordeal of the issue, but couldn't get the message relayed.  
"Patch it through, Chronos." Ayane said. The message that came through featured a young, red, spiky-haired person, whom, to Andrew, looked all too familiar.  
"Hello, crew of the Chronosphere X19. I am Professor Washu, the greatest scientific genius in the universe!"  
"Washu-chan? No way! Hello, dear friend! It's been quite some time since I last heard from you." Andrew answered happily.  
"Andrew?!! What're YOU doing in here?! What did you do?" she asked.  
"If I knew, I'd tell you. The Garnithians have sentenced us to..."  
"I know. That's how it is. I wonder if... nevermind. I'll talk with you later about that. Heck, I thought you were dead."  
"Me? Die? Washu! Do you how old I am?" Andrew asked.  
"True, you're about 10,000, right?"  
"Eh, close enough." He answered. He turned to the others, who were awe-struck and scared, and smiled. "Um... I guess I didn't tell you guys about that... I promise I will one day."  
"Andrew, I want you to do a favor for me. You see, I was expecting another set of people here, but because you have no choice, do you mind if I sent a couple of my friends over?"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Well, there's a vacation needed at the Masaki household, and I've decided to send different members to different places. However... I need to send Tenchi and Mihoshi somewhere."  
"So, you want to know if they can stay with us for a while, Washu- chan? You know, this would been easier if we were not in exile."  
"Yes. I'm sure the Legendary Guardian of Time can teach Tenchi a few things."  
"Oh, okay. Well... tell me something, old friend. Did you think it was right for the Academy to say that my theory on evolved time is wrong?"  
"Nah, evolved time isn't that bad." Washu replied. "Now I see where Tairena and Sasami got her charm from, Andrew."  
"Hmm... fine." I had better not tell the others. The girls had left to their rooms earlier, so this was safely kept secret. At least we can reunite...  
"So, wanna know what to do? Well, this is funny part of your sentence. You are to go into different time portals and stop evil!"  
"You have got to be kidding me." Andrew angrily added. He slowly regained his composure and then said; "Well, alright. You can send Tenchi and Mihoshi up now."  
"You'll be reviewing the codes of conduct immediately after their arrival."  
"See you later, Little Washu."  
"Thank you, Andrew Lazerinith Becardo, my good friend."  
The transmission ended. A bright green glow erupted in the Spaceport Hall, and that's when Andrew decided to tell everyone the rules for their vacation. He hurried to the hall, and he found both Tenchi and Mihoshi, gawking at their new surroundings.  
"Welcome, friends to the Chronosphere X19. I am Captain Andrew Becardo." Andrew said. He helped both visitors to their feet, and that's when Andrew knew he couldn't keep his secret to Mihoshi for very long as she glomped him.  
"Hello Captain, I am Tenchi Masaki, and this is my friend..." Tenchi started.  
"Oh! Hi Instructor!" Mihoshi yelled while squeezing him. "It's been so long since I've last seen you! I thought you were dead... waaaaaaaaaahhh!" (Of course, a tear ocean what would soon drown them would be in the works here.)  
"Geez. I'm happy to see you too. However, we're here for a vacation. So, this is the problem." Andrew quickly explained to them both what happened that this course of events worked out the way it did. "Something's up. Therefore, you two are going to have to join us. However, I don't think I could-"

"My head hurts, and I'm not feeling so well let me go to bed and wake me Tairena finishes dinner." Ayane added.

She and Mihoshi left afterwards, leaving Tenchi and Andrew alone. "Andrew, tell me something. Are those three really your kids?" Tenchi asked.   
"Oooh yeah. Tairena is the eldest, June's the youngest." Andrew answered.   
"So, can you answer this question? Does their mother take care of them?" he asked.   
"I see that was why you wanted to be alone to ask. True, that you were kind enough to wait until after Mihoshi left to ask. I have been taking care of them since June was born. My first wife, Takori, also Tairena's mother, had divorced me because she found out that I was a little unfaithful... but heck, what happens when you mix alcohol and a party? EVEN you know that answer to that, Tenchi. I had remarried once again to a woman named Flucentra, but she passed away not too long after the marriage, and Ayane was born during that time. Takori apologized to me, and after a year or so, I finally accepted her apology and remarried." Andrew replied.   
"But what about June?" he asked.   
"Tenchi, June was a gift from the heavens, I believe. June's mother is aboard this ship, why don't you ask her?" Andrew posed.  
"You mean...?"   
"Don't say. Let's see if you can figure it out in one try."  
  
Author's notes: Hello guys, it's Lady Andrasani. Well, I should be fair and say that Tenchi and Co. do belong to AIC and Pioneer respectively. Andrew, Tairena, Ayane, and June belong to me, and my respective family members, so I guess I do not own them (except for Ayane, she's my little sister and Tairena's my little baby). Well, I would like to know if this was bad, or funny, just let me know at by reviewing.  
I would like to improve my skills so I can make work that people would like to read and love to laugh (and/or cry) at. Also, if you guys can figure out who June's mother is, you can also review that response, too. Believe me, looks can be deceiving.  
  
"Only those who are righteous can love true to their hearts." Tairena Marie Becardo


	4. Crystal Wing of Life

Hello people... yeah, that's right, its Andrasani. I love you people so much. If you ask me, I am writing because I love doing it, and because there are people who love to read good stories. I'm comtemplating whether or not I should have made Crystal Wing of Life multi-chapter.   
  
And without further ado, The First part of Crystal Wing of Life... (Andrasani's gonna kill me for this!)  
Tairena was still soundly asleep in Andrew's room, while the nearest star began to zoom into view. The young, beautiful, angelic-like princess continued to rest happily. Her ruby blonde hair turned naturally red, and it was unusual for her to sleep so contently without one of her sisters asking her to wake up so she can make breakfast. Yesterday was quite eventful. Captured by her own palace guards, sent into exile, away from her mother and any contact from Garnith, and along with her sisters, she's with her father and her godmother. The other, Tenchi Masaki, is a teenager that her father and Washu knows. However, this was no ordinary dream, it was a recurring nightmare.  
"Tairena... Tairena, can you hear me? It's me..." a voice called to her. "Please, come with me..."  
"Who are you?" Tairena called. "Mother? Is that you?" A vague image of a woman that was similar to Tairena, but just a little shorter was present before the princess in her mind.  
"Yes. Listen, I married your father for love once, but it was the reason that he cared for another woman over me, I had to get revenge."  
"Mihoshi? She did nothing wrong." Tairena answered. "She used to he one of his students. Maybe he decided to help her along for a little while."  
"I guess you should know. Mihoshi has a special relation to Andrew. I do now know what, but she's very important to him. I think she may be his fiancée to be after I die." Takori said. "He even invited her to several events involving the Becardo Family."  
"I don't think so. You have to know something, mom. I trust dad. If he had a reason to look after his friend, then let him do it. You know he would do the same for you, and for Flucentra. However, you... it wasn't right. Why did you have to poison Flucentra, Mom?" Tairena thundered. "You think I didn't know about your plans to kill her and Ayane?"  
"Hmm?" Takori innocently asked. "What are you talking about? I know nothing of Lady Flucentra's death. She was sick after she gave birth to Ayane."  
"Oh, you think I didn't know?! Flucentra made you jealous! She was a lot happier than you were with dad! You are not the mother that cared for me. You are pure evil, Takori. An evil embodiment of my mother... she's already died several years ago."  
"Tairena, it's okay. Well, let me tell you something, Little Miss Perfect Princess. I hate you. You're not my daughter. You're just like your father. A feminine Andrew. You know something? He doesn't have any parents, yet he's the Regent of Dipez. You know that?" Takori argued. "Oh dear Tairena, did you think that I wouldn't know? I'm going to kill all of you, including your father. You'll see." Takori disappeared, abruptly awaking Tairena from her nightmare.  
"AAAAHHHH!" she screamed. Tairena started to pant heavily and then started calming down slowly. It was her mother's threat that awoke her... "I'm going to kill all of you, including your father." She then turned to the ceiling, and rested her head on the pillow once again. Her hands were sweaty and shaking and her body was twitching. She wanted to see someone to hold her, someone to comfort her. She then sat up on the bed with her head in her hands, sobbing lightly.  
After a while, she stopped and turned to the weapon case with Crystal Wing. ' What's wrong with my mom? Why s she losing it like this?'   
"Chronos, how long have I been sleeping?" she asked.  
"Seven hours, forty-two minutes, and twenty-six seconds, Lady Tairena." The AI responded.   
'Oh dear. I must have slept some time. I wonder if dad's okay? Did Takori threaten anyone else? Or was I the one she's after?'   
"Lady Tairena, I couldn't help but notice that your energy level was increasing greatly and it equaled that of your father's when he was in the kitchen. Are you okay?" Chronos asked.   
"Hmm... I just had a nightmare, that's all. Where is June?"   
"She's sleep in her quarters."   
"Where's my father and Ayane?"   
"Searching..."   
"What do you mean, searching?"   
"Your father is not in this parallel of time, Lady Tairena." Chronos responded.

'He's left. Ayane went with him. Did Tenchi and Mihoshi go too? I wonder if they went to a nice place?'   
"Do you remember anything?"   
"No." Tairena answered.   
"Your father and his fellow compatriots left 15 minutes before you fell asleep last night."   
She sighed, and then asked, "Chronos, please, tell me what did they do last night?"

"Lord Andrew has entered a training field."

"Okay. 'Then they've haven't went far at all.'   
"Whatever do you mean, Tairena?"   
"It's simple. He probably wanted to hone his skills." She responded.   
"Oh."   
"Chronos, have you ever felt lonely?" Tairena asked.   
"Lady Tairena, why are you asking me?"   
"I'm lonely. I have no one to love me, and no one does love me." She answered. "I feel... hated."   
"Lady Tairena, I think you are worried from your dream. Go see Master Tenchi and Lord Andrew immediately. Maybe they can help. Oh yes, I also have a transmission from a Little Washu. "  
"Alright."   
Tairena left towards the Spaceport Room, but along the way, she had to near June's room. It was simply annoying to have both oh her sisters with her, but, when you have a police officer and a cute, polite, boy around her age, this exilement might prove to be interesting. Mihoshi could be her mother is she wasn't a few years older than Tairena, and Tenchi could be her fiancée in no time flat, however... Hearing about his situation didn't make Tairena feel welcomed into his... "love life".   
In three days, they have to return to Earth, and Tenchi would be home with his family.   
Her walk proved to be quite a task, and as she found the Training Room, she saw the four of them, retiring from their regiment, and heading towards her.  
"Hiya, everyone!" Tairena yelled.   
"Hi!"   
"Tairena, what are you doing? Get some breakfast made!" June sneered.   
"Hello, dearie."   
"Oh, hey, Tairena. What's up?"  
asked a bewildered Tenchi. His hands were trembling a little and he looked... dishelved from his usual self.   
"Well... take a guess. I wanted to speak with my father and Lord Tenchi." Tairena answered.

"Ayane, you make the food. I have to talk with them." She turned to Andrew and Tenchi, grabbed one of their arms, and pulled them both along grunting the words 'I have something to settle with you too.'  
"Tairena, you can let us go now." Tenchi said. "What is it?"  
"I had a nightmare. She's trying to kill us."  
"You were right, Andrew."  
"Takori was out for revenge. That means Lady Takori, her mother, is coming after us." Andrew said.  
"Chornos?" Andrew asked. "I want you too..."  
"I already received the order, Master Andrew. I will head to the Earth immediately. I also have several transmissions you to view."  
"Ah! Something to pass the time. Perfect. Anyone tired?" Andrew asked. A short silence befell the gang, and then he continued, "Okay. In that case, start them when I get in my room. I think that training may have depleted us."  
"And about Miss June?"  
"She'll be fine. I'm sure you can entertain her."  
"Andrew? Are you okay?" Mihoshi asked.  
"My... no, not at all. I'm... feeling sick." Andrew whispered. He dropped to one knee, and then everyone quickly crowded him.  
"Takori... his first wife. She really didn't like me very well. I used to help take care of Baby Tairena; and Takori became angry with me. It was because of me it happened, didn't it, Andrew?" she smiled at Andrew, who was heavily panting and angrily refusing to answer. "Andrew, maybe you should lay down. You're really pale," she touched his forehead and continued, "and you have a fever."  
"No. I involved myself with the Galaxy Police. However, it wasn't was my concern for you, Mihoshi, which made her angry. It was Flucentra, my guardian since as far back as I can remember. Because Takori knew that Flucentra was a problem to our marriage, she wasn't too happy. Now, I've become an immortal, asking to be forgiven for my acts throughout my life so I can peacefully rest." Andrew explained. He stood onto his feet, slowly. "When I first met Takori, I was an ordinary teenager, just like you, Tenchi..."  
"Andrew, but before you explain your childhood, let's sit in the kitchen." Ayane added.  
"I'll only tell the beginning here. As we return to the Earth, I'll explain everything." Andrew answered.  
The crew returned, albeit hesitant feelings to the kitchen. Tenchi's unnerving feeling continued to grow. Was Andrew going to explain his past? Was that story in the game part of it? Why was he in the game, and yet he was fighting against himself?  
"Andrew, what are you?" Tenchi asked. "Are you Human or..."  
"Half Garnithian, Half Juraian," he answered. "Avatar of Tsunami."  
"No way." Tenchi gasped. "You... know of Tsunami, too?"  
"I was the first one. Tenchi, she has taken a fond love for you. The difference between us is that I made a mistake. I killed my mother by accident." Andrew ashamedly added. "I traveled back to the past to prevent that incident. However, I protected my mother, but never met my father. So, I'm here to see both of my parents."  
"Wow. So dad, does that mean we're no your children?" Ayane interrupted. "And our grandparents are here, too?"  
"Ayane, Tairena, you are my children. Nothing will ever change that." Andrew answered. "Maybe I'll find my parents, but who knows. I saved the universe when I was about your age, Tenchi. However, my problem was one thing. Takori was the one girl I thought whom I could love forever. She's six years younger than I am, but I protected and raised her. Her parents left her while she was young. I was a Royal Knight, so we, the Knights, led by Lunar Cli Masters, led Crystal Island, one of the Four Kingdoms on Garnith. After a while with my own family affairs, and Crystal Islands, we all figured it would be best if that anything were to happen, hopefully a child would be born to Takori, to continue the Crystal Island bloodline."  
"So, Takori was to be an impure ruler?" Tenchi asked. "Wouldn't that mean...?"  
"No, I was to be the Ruler of Both Kingdoms. I couldn't handle all of that. So, I promised Takori that I would take care of our child, no matter what happens."  
"So, is that why I rule Crystal Island and Ayane rules Dipez?" Tairena asked.  
"Yes. I knew I could not rule, so I let my children so it. But I would be an Elder Guardian by then, and then I could keep an eye on both kingdoms and my children." Andrew admitted.  
"Don't worry. Your mother is not going to get to you, Tairena." Tenchi reassured.  
"Yeah! You have me, your father, and Tenchi to help!" Mihoshi chimed. "Let's go get some sleep and have some fun watching movies, okay?"  
If there's anything I could always rely on, it's Mihoshi's ability to end something at the most inopportune time. Andrew telepathically sent this message to Ayane.  
The crew then returned to their quarters. Tairena was lying down in her room when she heard Andrew and Tenchi talking. "If anything were to happen to Tairena, they'd have to go through us first. Maybe this could be harder than it seems. I don't think Tairena can last for much longer. If her dreams continue to build at this rate..." Tenchi started.

"Her body could become too much for her. Takori wasn't bluffing. She is after us. But... I would like to know why. Does she hate Tairena? Maybe it's Ayane? Or June, perhaps?

"Of course not! Any self-respecting mother loves their children."

"Or so we think. She could dislike Ayane and June."

"But what about Tairena?"

"I've given Takori what she wanted. She wanted Tairena to rule over Crystal Island." A silence came over both people, and then laugher erupted. Maybe Tairena was imagining things after all. Maybe it was just a nightmare. Or maybe, it was the truth.

'Oh please help me, father. I love you so much.' Tairena's mind whispered. 'I don't want you to die... you're the only person I love.' She began to sob in her pillow.

"Tenchi, do you like my daughter?" Andrew asked. "Tairena's about your age, and seeing someone comfortable on the throne wouldn't hurt at all. Besides, you're both Juraian."

"Wha? Oh come on, man!" Tenchi stammered. "Answer. She loves us both. Please, don't be mean to her and hurt her. She's very fragile right now, and we need to help her out." Andrew responded.

"Yes. I like her, and I like all the girls on Earth, too. Each has a different quality that's loveable about them." He stated. "Tairena reminds me of Ryoko, with a Sasami-like passion, and an Aeyka-like gracefulness. Technically, she's the scariest of the gang if you really think about it."

"Hmm... good point."

Tairena smiled. At least she knew her father and Tenchi cared. If anyone she wanted to care for her, it should be her family. However, she never forgot her sisters, too. They love her just as much, but in different ways.

She soon fell asleep hearing the last words... "I hope Tairena understands that we all love her." Her father's soothing voice rang in her mind just before she fell asleep.  
  
Author's Notes: Yes, SnakeBlade again. I'm a little mad at Andrasani right now. She just posted a chapter and NOT told me! This is so bad...

Anyways....how'd you like the story? I know I'm making it short, but like I said earlier, I made a mistake and split the two stories up like an idiot. However, that's okay (I hope). But for now, the copyrights and stuff. Well, I should be fair and say that Tenchi and Mihoshi and all other characters from the series do belong to AIC and Pioneer respectively. Andrew, Tairena, and, Ayane belong to me, and my respective family members, so I guess I do not own them (except for Ayane, she's my little sister). Well, I would like to know how you felt, review!   
This is when I'll end this part. I know that Andrew has one heck of a past, but remember- he is the Guardian of Time, the Fate Controller, and Protector of History. Also, I know I had no choice but to stop it here. I wish I could've fixed it up a little.  
Tairena has problems, just as well as Andrew does. Takori now despises her proud and joyful daughter. The other part is that she feels unwanted due to this, and she feels slightly better than she knows that Andrew and Tenchi love her, despite the casual references of feelings.  
Andrew's past is becoming a little more clearer, but a lot of it is shrouded in mystery. Does he know why Takori hates Tairena (that is, if she does)? What did Andrew, Tsunami, and Washu do that made Takori so mad that she divorced him in the first place? Who is June's mother?  
Questions and answers will be revealed later on in our story. Maybe you'll be able to figure out before I write it eh? I would like to improve my skills so I can make work that people would like to read.


	5. Revealed Identities

Oh! Hi there! This is Andrasani, writing what... Chapter Five? Oh man, I'm way behind! Please review. I'm doing everything I can to get my work done, but (hear Tairena's crying) aarrrgghh!! Look, just read and review, please? Chapter Five- Identities Revealed is starting now! Oh, the "[" and "]" keys represent telepathy!

'Why do I feel this way? Do I question my own self? Why are these newcomers here anyway? I know Mihoshi, she's my godmother. But, this Tenchi character... he simply interests me. I can see why girls would like him and all... but five different females from outer space living in a rural Japanese mountain shrine? Something doesn't add up.' Ayane pondered this for several hours now. 

These thoughts invaded the mind of Ayane Becardo. She was resting, but not in total peace. She felt that her father's conversation with Tenchi, and later on, Mihoshi, and finally June, were enough to make her sad, but yet loved.Their link disconnected. Ayane and Tairena were both unhappy children. Tairena's nightmare, and Ayane's shared thoughts and feelings of her father were overwhelming for the young rulers. Ayane rubbed her head, and sighed.

'How long could this exilement last? I want to be back on duty again. I hate working under these conditions. I've always been the voice of reason, not even my reasoning is going to get us out of this one.' Andrew turned it into a cruise. They are on route for the planet Earth, a backwater planet that both Tenchi and Andrew were born on. In Ayane's room sat all the females on the ship. It was about time that the four of them had to learn a bit about each other.

The four females sat in a circle on the carpeted floor of Ayane's water- blue room. Ayane was nervous because she called the meeting, and didn't know what to talk about. She has closed the link with Andrew, so that the girls can learn about one another in privacy.

"So, I'll start things off. We all know each other's names, how we met my father and/or Tenchi, but I think we have to learn about ourselves and how we all operate, just for safety reasons." Ayane stated.

"Okay. We'll start with you, Tairena. You're the most experienced when it comes to meetings and... uh... um... formalities?" Mihoshi babbled.

"Alright. As you may already know, I'm falling in love with Tenchi, a guy whom I've just met." Tairena admitted, "I don't know how. He has this kindness that I have only seen in one other person, and that is our father. But, before we all get excited, who here doesn't love Tenchi and/or Andrew?" No one said a single word for five minutes. All of the girls felt embarrassed in either way, love for their father, and love for Tenchi. Could it be possible that they can manipulate women?

"Dad isn't as kind as Tenchi is, but his heart is in the right place," June interrupted, "I love dad for the way he is. Maybe you two might feel different, but I can't hate dad."

"June, you're right. It's like they both have that bond." Mihoshi chimed. "Maybe your dad will ask me to marry him, and Tenchi could marry all of you! But wait... there's something I'm forgetting..."

"The fact that he lives with you, and four other women from outer space at his home, trying to solve a myriad of problems." Ayane thoughtfully continued, "As well as he loves us, he loves them. So now, it's a total of 9 females, after his heart."

"I wonder if dad ever thought about that?" June asked. "Does he know that Tenchi lives with all of them?"

"He knows." Ayane answered. "Well... now that we've all got that off of our backs, we're going to feel better in the morning. In the meantime, let's keep talking..."  
  
"June, you were quite adamant for this one. However, it happened when dad had left to attend this public meeting or whatever. Do you remember what happened, Ayane?"

"Yeah, someone made a movie about us and our family. I have to admit, it was quite hilarious. However, when it got to the...uh..."

"The what? Did you guys do something?" June exclaimed. "I mean, come! Out with it!"

"I know." Ayane commented.

"Ayane... I feel sick." Tairena remarked, "that was an unfortunately sad experience."

"Because of the movie? Luckily, we stopped it before it reached production. I would've loved to see the look on dad's face if I had EVER let him look at it." Ayane said.

When it was said and done, the two girls proceeded to show Mihoshi and June the atrocious movie, which made some interesting results.

(A.N. Snake, I'm going to kill you after you get out of that summer program!-Andrasani)

Several hours passed with humorous stories and jokes about the "comical parental guidance" of Andrew, Journey, and Takori let the girls relax and become more like sisters. However, time flies by when you're having fun...

"Hey guys... what's that noise?" June asked. 

A loud scratch, followed by a loud bang interrupted the 'girl talk' meeting in Ayane's room. June ran behind Tairena. They all stood up and moved toward the center of the room.

"This could get ugly." Tairena grumbled. She removed her wand/weapon, Love Crystal from her sleeve and quickly put a barrier around all the women. "Everyone, stand back, Ayane... you know what to do." She quickly braced for impact, and sent out a message that was at first blocked, but after another try... yes! She got through! She quickly relayed the following message:

[Help! There's a monster in my room!]

The door quickly broke from its steel hinges and jumped onto the floor, as a six-foot tall, four armed, grotesque monster erupted into the view of the girls. Was this part of an attack? Who was responsible for this?  
  
Meanwhile... 7 cabins down... Two swords clashed with a bright metal spark. A thermal energy weapon flew at Crystal Wing in its blade form, and bounced back to its holder in complete darkness. More clashing ensued. They two indiviuals moved at great speeds, each strike differeing from the last. The thermal weapon twirled above the user's head, then one trident flew right towards Crystal Wing. The thermal weapon shone and glows with an awesome radiance, along with Crystal Wing. 

Both parties stop, and the lights turn on, to reveal a tired Tenchi Masaki, holstering Crystal Wing, and Andrew Becardo, using Trailblade in it's Twin Thermal Energy (Poleaxe with energy trident blades, or if you've watched Gundam Wing, think of the Altron Gundam Custom) mode, dropping it into the ground, and deactivating. Both warriors dropped to their knees and pant heavily; unaware of the six hours they spent training.

"How does it feel to fight with me, Tenchi?" Andrew barely whispered. "I see that you know a bit of swordmanship. I guess your grandfather taught you a good deal.

"Yeah! Maybe you should train with him! You're amazing. Worthy of... the ...title of Legendary Swordsman." Tenchi labored. "Why... did you let me use Crystal Wing?"

"I figured you'd be more familiar with it than with my Trailblade." Andrew answered. "and by the way you fight, a poleaxe would slow you down considerably, considering at your age you're very agile and nimble."

"It's amazing. One question... why is this thing so heavy?" Tenchi asked.

"I haven't the fainest clue. I've been wondering that ever since I got it," Andrew responded, "it'll be like that for a while until you get used to it."

"Have you tried to use the blade before?" Tenchi asked. "I can't control its full power. You are in a class of few, Tenchi." he answered.

"But Andrew, you weild Trailblade of Time, the Time Controller's Weapon." Tenchi remarked, "They taught us that in my history classes."

Before Andrew answered, he felt as if his identity was just blown off the hinges. "I'm strong, smart, and tactical, Tenchi. You have to learn your opponent's strengths and weapnesses. Your only weakness is your disposition to others. Small things like concentration and correct stroke patterns come with experience. You made several incorrect choices on attack methods, but overall, you did darn well to keep up with me." Andrew smiled.

But his thoughts returned to his secret about Crystal Wing: 'If this boy only knew how good he is with a Lighthawk Weapon... I wonder how long it takes for him to realize he is weilding a Lighthawk Weapon? Nonetheless MY Lighthawk Weapon?'

"Now let's start again!" Andrew said, smiling. Tenchi stood and removed Crystal Wing from its holster, turned to Andrew and charged him at full speed, preparing for a clash of bone and sinew.

Andrew's Trailblade moved faster than the first time. In complete darkness, the two resumed fighting as before, but even faster! Sparks flashed as both Andrew and Tenchi clashed until Tenchi disarmed Andrew in the middle of his attack by knocking Trailblade upwards into the air, and landing on the ground just a few feet behind Andrew. 

"Ha! ha ha ha! I got you!" Tenchi laughed.

"Really..." Andrew chuckled; "that's not what I think!" Andrew turned around, kicked Trailblade to waist height, activating it while stabbing one end into the ground, polevaulted and kicked Tenchi in the back, knocking him to the ground. Tenchi rolled from the impact and the two resumed fighting. The two continued training in the dark, perhaps it was to heighten the senses, or maybe they preferred it...

(A.N. I think this is more or less Snake's and Oxy's approach to their training- Andrasani)

Tenchi and Andrew jumped into the air, and swung their weapons and that is when both warriors picked up a message:

[There's a monster in my room!]

It was Ayane's voice. Both fighters stopped and almost fell standing back to back. Andrew's wings brushed against Tenchi, and they kept both of them standing. There they stood, in complete darkness; against their own will. However, what was after them? Andrew picked up an imaginary monster, but he knew all too well, someone was behind this. 'Who would do such a thing?'

"Tenchi, I don't think we're alone anymore." Andrew remarked.

"What?"

"Ayane just called us," Andrew quickly turned to his right, to find a giant, four foot spider, looking to add Andrew and Tenchi to its menu of food for that day. He quickly activated Trailblade and got back into battle position. "Try this on for size!" Andrew yelled as he quickly flew upward into the dark sky. Two seconds later and a shower of needlepoint feathers feel from the darkness above, fatally puncturing the spider.

The giant spider slumped to the ground, and melted, revealing its organ structure in a pool of bodily fluids. Tenchi winched and looked directly into the sky as Andrew dropped to the ground and summoned Crystal Wing from the young prince's hands by moving his hand outward. It flew quickly to Andrew, and he, with one hand turned it into a whip blade. He then moved slowly and swung it repeatedly, slicing any and everything he could.

Bewildered, Tenchi was at a loss for words. Was there more to Andrew than meets the eye and his experiences? In addition, where did he learn such a technique? Turning a blade into a whip? Finally, after a couple more spliced spiders, he turned to Tenchi.

Andrew felt his body trembling; Crystal Wing's poison was taking it's toll. 'If that weapon... why won't it obey me when I made it from my own Lighthawk energy?' He dropped to his knees, writhing in horrible pain. Both Trailblade and Crystal Wing dropped to the ground beside him, and they both returned to their nautral forms.

Tenchi picked up Crystal Wing, and swung at the approaching spiders, slicing them in half. When Andrew returned to his feet, he turned to Tenchi in sheer amazement and shock.

"It seems you've learned a lot, Tenchi." Andrew grunted. "I won't let these spiders overrun this ship. Let's hurry to the girls!"

"Yeah," Andrew picked up Trailblade and swung qiuckly, sliptting several spiders in half.

"Well, let's go!" The two warriors continued through numerous fights. Each more worrying than the last.

Exhausted, Tenchi stopped and almost collapsed on the steel floor. He knew he couldn't give up. The lives of his friends were on this ship... catching probably his fifth wind; he stood erect, with Crystal Wing in his hands. 'Damn, this sword is heavy!' his mind raced through his current thoughts. His home on Earth, the girls, and his newly acquired friends were that that he had, and he wasn't going to let anyone take them away.

'He could summon the Lighthawk,' Andrew though to himself. 'It would make this a lot easier. Heck, I don't know how, but I know I could.' Andrew continued using as many abilities before he realized he was running out of energy to use them...time for another Needle Wing Strike! He quickly flew into the air, and quickly flapped his angelic- like wings to fire yet another spray of needle-sharp feathers. Seven more spiders were defeated.

"Hurry! This way out!" Tenchi yelled.

"GO! I'll handle this." Andrew quickly turned to the army of spiders. He heard the door close, and finally... he stood in front of the next group of evil creatures.

This was Andrew's final message to his daughters: [Stay alive! One of us will be there soon to help you! Please, do everything to stay alive!]

Andrew opened his wings and flew directly vertically into the air, twirled Trailblade and charged at the spiders. 'This could be fun.' I've faced dragons, the greatest swordsmen of any dimension, and the worst a mortal could face- what are a couple thousand spiders gonna do?' he thought. 'I mean, what's the worst that can possibly happen? Now that Tenchi's gone... I can use my Particle Laser. In the meantime... I hope the girls can hold on.'

Meanwhile...

Tairena's force field was losing ground to the brutal clubbing of the monster with its mighty arms. She was mustering all of her energy. 'Somehow, I know the bit I will save will really be coming in handy soon.' she thought The multi-armed monster continued to pound mercilessly at the force field.

"Sis, pump up the power!" June screamed.

"Don't you see? She's tired! I don't wanna diiiiiieeeee! waaaaaaah" Mihoshi cried. "I don't wanna die!"

"How about you do something, huh? Well, get ready to hurt this thing! I'm out." Tairena collapsed to find herself helpless to the next swing of the monster. The creature threw its left arm upward, knocking Tairena in the face, a trickle of blood squirted out and sent her sprawling across the room and into the wall, cracking it and sending sharp pain to the back of the princess. Tairena tried to stand up, but it was no use and quickly, everyone came to her aid.

The creature roared and pounded on the floor several times before a tackle from behind knocked it down to the ground and the stranger quickly ran over to the girls huddled around an unconscious Tairena.

"Tenchi! It's you! How did you manage to get here? I thought-" June exclaimed.

"Is Miss Tairena alright?" Tenchi asked. He thought for amoment and then worried for himself. 'What if I fail? No! I can't fail!'

"Girls, when I give the signal, you guys run to the bridge and take Tairena with you. I'm sure we can all make it out of here if we work together." June explained

"Hmm... alright. June, Mihoshi, get Tairena out of here. I'll help you, Tenchi. My telepathy can work wonders." Ayane remarked. "I'll ready my Thunderspark, so it can paralyze the monster, you only get one shot, Tenchi."

"Thanks." Tenchi replied. "That's all I need. I hope your father's sword can do what I think it can." Ayane nodded and hurried to ready her Thunderspark attack.

Tenchi quickly took a stance in front of the approaching creature. The monster swung at Tenchi and missed by a millimeter to his face, as he ducked and kicked high, knocking it to the ground.

"Now! Hurry and run!" he yelled. As soon at the girls left with Tairena in tow, he turned to the monster in front of him, beginning to pursue the two girls, as he ran to the monstrous beast and tackled it back down with all of his might. He quickly jumped off and ran back to Ayane. She was almost finished for her attack and this could be a lucky break for them if this works.

"Okay, I'm ready. You had better connect with Crystal Wing." Ayane purposed. If you don't...if you miss, we're both dead." Tenchi flinched and lifted the heavy blade into the air.

"Darn! Andrew could at least make this thing lighter!" he thought to himself. "If I stop it... they'll be safe. I hope Miss Tairena isn't bruised too badly...."

"Ready?"

"Here I go! Aaaahhh!" Tenchi ran straight at the visibly weakened monster as Ayane fired her Thunderspark... a bright flash followed, covering our friends from sight...  
  
Andrew finally eradicated the monsters in the training room, quickly ran toward the main bridge, and just hoped he would find out what is going on. Could anyone survive this? He continued through many halls, turning left, cutting through a monster, turning right, slide under two monsters, trip them with Trailblade.

Only one thought was on his mind: 'There is no time to waste! I must hurry!'

"Chronos! What is going on?" He yelled while running.

"Master Andrew... the monsters held in the basement of the ship is running rampant! They will pass through security sectors 1 through 9 in a matter of hours. I would advise getting everyone away from there."

'This is great. Washu never told me about any monsters on this thing! Oh, I am so going to have a talk with you. Anyways... I have to find Tairena and Ayane. I know that Tenchi has probably found them, so I will only locate Ayane.' he hoped.

Andrew closed the link and made haste towards the hallway of Tairena's room. If they stopped there, he could pinpoint them. She has the closest room to his, and the to the main bridge. If this right, he'll reach them before the he gets to the front bridge.

He opened his wings and flew inside the small confines of the hall with extreme grace and speed, dodging and slicing monsters and their protests of raging anger. His flight followed until he found Tairena's room.

'Nothing, just a little messy from getting dressed.'

He closed the door and resumed flying. "Chronos... how far did June leave from Ayane's room?"

"She left to her room, and then to Miss Mihoshi's and are currently moving to the front bridge." it replied.

At this realization, Andrew came to the abnormal belief: 'No way! How fast were they running? They have to be flying! Hmm... I better keep going. My wings are going to be ruffled and I'm missing about a third of my total feathers.'

At the next corner, his eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. A plethora of more monster, fiends, and ugly creatures (that I do not feel or do not think it will be necessary to describe) filled the hallway.

"Well, here we go! Forward charge!" He opened his wings and flew directly into the horde of monsters. "Out of my way!" he yelled as he cut though a couple more monsters. "How about some Tetra Vine?" Andrew quickly pulled at the center of Trailblade of Time, apart into two separate blades, attached by a thermal energy chain. In midair, he turned his wings, flipped backwards, and faced the mobile path of already hard to kill monsters and quickly flapped his wings in an almost sonic boom attack, hovered above the ground.

Trailblade itself dropped from his hand, went directly into the ground in front of Andrew, and disappeared from sight. He could not find Trailblade quickly and anything that came near it resulted in an all out blitzkrieg against the approaching subject.

'If they are heading anywhere, they couldn't have got too far from her room. It is too far. I had better regenerate my feathers.'

Snap! There went the first monster. Trailblade continued to entangle and torture the monsters as Andrew restarted the process to growing the feathers he lost in almost a dozen Needle Wing attacks. Suddenly, his thoughts pondered to both June and Mihoshi; did they find any shelter? 'Hmm... I can't contact June with telepathy unless she opens her mind to me but I guess if I have much of a choice, I will contact Mihoshi...maybe not.' 

"Chronos! How far are the girls from my present position?" 

"Seven minutes. They are on the main hallway from the bridge. Master Andrew, hurry and help them. The monsters are heading towards them. Lady Tairena has not awaken yet. I am doing my best to protect them." 

'Right. This is going to be tough...' 

His link opened once more, calling out of any of the three girls running away from the monsters. Silence. Andrew knew someone or something was blocking it. They would have answered him by now. 'Hmm... Must be worse than I thought. Trailblade... hurry up. Alright, I'm just missing another 25 feathers to fly again. This could get ugly. Where is the exit?' He continued looking around for the nearest exit. 'There, at the end of that hallway!' he rejoiced for the moment, but soon realized that all of his energy will be required to perform this task. 'I'll get down there and find the girls, they couldn't have gotten though this entire hallway!' 

As Trailblade plundered and created carnage for the sake of it's master, Andrew wondered: 'if Trailblade had a conscious and mind of its own, would it do what I ask?' In the middle of an action, Trailblade stopped and retracted back to Andrew in into a full metal pole. However, the mess of blood-covered bodies strewn into the hallway and the creatures that were killed was not an uneasy sight for almost anyone.

'I've seen so much bloodshed in my life. Why must we continue shedding blood for our freedom?' He picked up the bloodstained thermal energy weapon and now stood in a pool of blood himself. 'Are my hands bloodstained?" he thought. "If they are... does that mean that I've become evil itself? I should be more concerned about Tairena and the others. I'll get moving, sorry you guys...'

As a parting act, Andrew opened his wings and flew down the hall once again at full speed. His excellent hearing clicked as he suddenly, as in a single movement only matched his high speeds: flipped backwards, stopped, and u-turned when he reached June's room. 'Are they inside? Can't sense anything... maybe they're... No! I will find out with my own eyes. If the girls are in there, they're done for!'

"You will stop squirming! I will do as I want." A male voice called from June's room. "Where is he? Where is your father?" Andrew heard a punch land and June's crying responded in him breaking through the door to help her.

A tall, pink haired man stood in front of June, and Tairena was defenseless against his punches to her face and chest. She lay crumpled on the ground, crying in pain. He wore a ruby colored battle armor suit and had a pistol in his left hand, and a long, crescent-shaped sword in it's sheath on his right hand side. He turned to Andrew and smiled after kicking Tairena in the stomach area in spite of Andrew's arrival.

"I am he." Andrew replied. "What are you doing to my daughter? Why are you here? Who are you?"

"I am Milanisho Pinashi Baimatsu... I prefer the name Pinashi. I am a Ruby Knight sent by the Garnithian Supreme Council to kill you."

"Hmm... A Ruby Knight." Andrew remarked. 'Those Knights still exist. I disbanded them 40 years ago when I was the leader! Who would bring them back?' Calmly, Andrew asked him; "Nice. How long did it take you?"

"I will not answer you. Now, come with me." He ordered.

"And what if I refuse?" Andrew sarcastically asked. "Is the red pansy gonna hurt me?!" He grabbed Tairena by her throat and pointed his gun at her head. She continued to squeal and cry, but her body was too battered and bruised to help her break free. "You'll be missing one child." He smiled and began to charge his pistol. "So, what'll it be? Her death or yours?"

"You let Tairena go now!" Andrew proposed. "You want me? Fight me! Child of Geous Baimatsu! Prove your worth to your father by fighting me."

"Dad! Don't fight him!" June cried. She ran to Andrew and hugged him tightly. "You could kill him. I do not want to see you hurt anyone. Please?"

"Let Tairena go. I'll come along, but only if the girls are set free. You are a knight, aren't you?" Andrew remarked. Andrew's telepathy was working for a certain reason; 'Ayane must still be alive! She and Tenchi can make it out on their own abilities'.

June began to run directly out of the door when a bright red dot from his pistol aimed directly at her head had become visible to her. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. He fired a beam at her, hoping to kill her, but a bright sword cut deflected it.

The beam hit the ceiling, Andrew jumped into the air, and mid-air roundhouse kicked Pinashi in the face, forcing him to let Tairena go as he hit the ground with a loud thud. He held his nose and noticed that blood poured from it. Andrew quickly ran to Tairena and moved her to the other side of the room with him. 'Milanisho Pinashi, a Ruby Knight? He acts as if rank is given for no reason!' Geous must've saw this. There is no way he would let someone like Milanisho attain this unless he... he must be possessed! Geous possessed him!

"What?" he screamed. "How did you... you stopped my shot?"

"Your power is good. Nevertheless, you are no match for me. Who brought back the Holy Knights of Garnith?" Andrew asked. "I can tell by the symbol on your left shoulder."

"Geous Baimatsu, your friend and my father."

'Hmm... Geous, why did you...? We agreed that the Knights should forever be disbanded unless... unless there was a war on Garnith! Oh hell! Please do not let there be a war! Our people are not ready for it! They cannot handle the pain and suffering!

He looked back at Tairena, and cleaned a small bit of the blood from her face with a few of his feathers that fell from his mid-air attack. She was an awful mess, a tenth of her former beauty. He touched her face and found his hand covered in her blood.

Please sweetie, hang on. Daddy's gonna fix you right up as soon as I beat the hell out of this guy...

He stood and turned to Pinashi, whom was still reeling from his facial injuries. Andrew yelled at him; "You dare want to challenge me, an Emerald Knight? In fact, The Legendary Emerald Knight?!" Pinashi jumped back as if he has picked his prey to be too big of game for him to hunt. Distraught, Pinashi drew his pistol and began firing at Andrew as he knelt down in front of Tairena. Quickly, he took the blasts with his wings as a shield for him and Tairena.

As soon as Pinashi ran out of ammo, he drew his sword and laughed confidently. When the mist cleared, Tairena barely removed Love Crystal from her sleeve and healed Andrew back to full strength with the last of her strength.

"No one can beat my sword skill! I have learned from Emerald Knight Geous Baimatsu!" he boasted. Andrew needed the chance. Andrew drew Trailblade of Time and activated its thermal energy as its pole/rod form. Fully recharged, Andrew rose up with more power than ever.

"Geous is an excellent teacher. However, you have not noticed. I am the leader of the Holy Knights."Andrew repsonded. "I am Dueceyune Lazerinith Becardo, the Legendary Emerald Knight. The 'God of Destruction'."

In the Holy Knights are five ranks. White Knights are new recruits. Sapphire Knights several year cadets and potential warriors. Ruby Knights are usually Generals in militaries and very strong adversaries. Then, there is the class of Geous and myself- Emerald Knights, the strongest of the Knights. Usually, Emerald Knights are Legendary Warriors such as myself.

Of the thousands upon thousands of Knights, only nine have ever made this title. Finally, there is a class above Geous and myself, the Diamond Knight. Only one person ever lived to this rank. My teacher, Lunar Cli Masters. He was born a warrior and he died in the same manner.

His fighting style was different from mine, yet I still learned his style and despite how I often mistaken my techniques, he smiled and said; "Dueceyune! You will do fine as my successor. You know the heart and soul it takes to be as passionate in your sword skill as well as you are with your words."

He said I was the next in line to receive his title. Back when I was a White Knight. Now, I am Regent of Garnith and the Legendary Emerald Knight, titles I take proudly.

"I'm sorry, Milanisho..." Andrew paused, his life now divided. He has two options. Either defeat this one, or tend to Tairena. 'She doesn't have much time, so I will hurry and get her away to the main bridge. However, he is blocking the way, and if I fought here, I am in absolute risk of killing Tairena. This could get ugly, and I don't the idea of my daughter being killed.'

"What are you thinking? Then I'll start things off! Hrrryyah!" Pinashi charged at Andrew, swinging his sword repeatedly, making accurate and dangerous slashes. Evading every attack, Milanisho kept swinging. He was bound to touch Andrew's wings.

(I'm getting tired of writing that childs' name! We'll just call him Pinashi so I can stop driving myself nuts!- Lady Andrasani)

'It seems as long as I can keep her alive by evading his attacks, the worse off she is. However, as long as I have to fight, I cannot use any of my sword attacks because they will kill her. Grrr! I'm gonna eventually continue to dodge until I can get back to the training room! Okay, that's the plan protect Tairena until I get to the training room, and hide her inside the control room.' Andrew thought, 'My daughters are my pride and joy... I can't let them die!'

"Hmph! Why aren't you fighting? Are you arfraid to use your weapon? It figures, your skills are old and infantile." Pinashi ran at Andrew, with his sword in the air held high, and he began to swing furiously and Andrew opened his wings and carried Tairena within them. This was going to be extremely difficult. If he managed to lose his balance, Andrew would get himself and Tairena killed. 

"Try me."Andrew then braced himself for the impact of Pinashi's incoming attack. Pinashi swung left; Andrew jumped back and threw another kick at him in his chest, knocking Pinashi backwards. "Are you giving up?"

"Never!"

"Then let us fight." Andrew smiled.

"If you're going to cradle your precious baby while fighting me, then I won't."

"Hmm?"

"But, I have also been sent to kill her as well. I don't want to kill such a beautiful woman, especially the crowned princess of Crystal Island, Miss Becardo."

"That's, 'Lady Tairena', and for harming her, I will make sure you will be demoted." Andrew barked.

"You're not a Diamond Knight yet, Dueceyune."

"I will be shortly, and I hate imprudent knights that don't respond to protocol!" angered, Andrew drew Trailblade and kissed Tairena's forehead. 'I'm sorry, Tairena. Please forgive your father. I am unsuitable to be your father if I condone violence. He pointed Trailblade at her, and smiled. However, it was when her left eye flickered open that he he hid his anger.

"Hey, you..." she whispered to Andrew, "I love you. I'll never hold anything against you as long as you don't hurt anyone I love. Now don't go getting yourself hurt, okay?"

"I see. Tairena, I know you're not at full health, but if I asked you to walk, would you be able to do it?"

"No, I can't move."

"I'm going to recharge Love Crystal. When our attacks get too much, use it."

"Okay, I got it." She smiled and a little more blood trickled down her right cheek as Andrew let it fall into his feathers. He put her back down and turned to Pinashi.

"This time, I will not let you go." Pinashi threatened. "And then I'll take Lady Tairena and marry her."Andrew scoffed and pointed Trailblade at him. He was infuriated. However, Andrew was one to never let his emotions get the best of him. "Are you ready?"

"Then let's go." The thermal energy activated and took form of a trident on both ends of Trailblade. Andrew twirled the weapon effortlessly and stood with Trailblade at his right side. Andrew felt his spiritual energy grealty increasing. Continuing evasive manuvers, he evades Pinashi's slashes and strikes. Feeling the need to be on the offensive, Andrew opened his wings and flew directly at Pinashi, slashing with force in every one of his strikes. No holds barred, he swung and lost his attack to Andrew's Trailblade. Andrew twirled and slashed while flying and forced Pinashi out of the door with a well-timed shoulder bash. Pinashi flew backwards a few feet, and then ran at Andrew. Andrew waited and then jumped back towards the door once again.

Again, Pinashi continued to attack. His sword skill was very affectionate, but it symbolized hatred, as after many slashes, Andrew found himself standing on the tip of Pinashi's crescent sword by his fingertips. He held Trailblade at Pinashi's neck, laughing. Andrew asked if he was done with his childlike batting the sword around as if he was a hero in a dream, Pinashi became angered and threw another relentless attack at Andrew. Andrew's speed was too much for Pinashi, for he could not even keep track of where Andrew could go when he missed.

'Was Dad right? Is Andrew the reincarnation of Lunar Cli Masters?' Pinashi thought, 'Andrew has his reasons, and Tairena is one of them. All I have to do is kill her. Andrew will then become the evil knight that father was talking so adamantly about. We need him back. Garnith is in war. The Royal Council thought they could get him out so that the girls could be protected in Jurai airspace. Not if my father and I have anything to say about it!' Pinashi cursed at Andrew and spat, but he could never near his attacks as Tairena as much as he needed too. Andrew's speed, experience, and skill itself made him a Legendary Warrior, and he was the only one who could make the rank of Diamond Knight, if he chose to.'

"Try me! I will not die!" he yelled ferociously. "I will defeat you!"

Andrew jumped back towards the door and flanked to his left, forcing him to almost run into a wall, jumped and ran on the wall itself, and tripped Pinashi with Trailblade. Pinashi quickly recovered the ran back inside the room and tried to follow Andrew's movements. Tairena was acknowledging her father's use of his skills; to avoid Pinashi's attacks toward her. As long as Andrew could keep this up, she could use Love Crystal to heal herself. Finally, Andrew tackled Pinashi to the ground, and flipped off him and stood back in stance next to Tairena.

Pinashi realized that he could not keep up with Andrew, but if he could manage to keep Andrew away for just a moment, he could kill Tairena in her weakened state. He bounced to his feet, and swung at Tairena out of pure hope that Andrew could not keep up. His strong attack was blocked by an invisible forcefield.

Suddenly, Pinashi knew whom he was dealing with. Only two people could do this. Geous, his father, and now... Dueceyune, the warrior that blocked his attack.

"You're really him; The Legendary Swordsman. No wonder why you didn't want to fight me, a lowly Ruby Knight. You are too powerful." awestruck, Pinashi swung the barrier; "But I will kill your daughter."

"Don?t think so." Andrew coldly responded. "You'll have to kill me first." Pinashi raised his sword into the air and turned to the shield-like substance.

"Ruby Shotetsuu Slash!" Pinashi quickly swung his sword at the barrier and an energy blast erupted from Pinashi's sword and broke the Andrew's barrier with little effort. After the attack, Pinashi lunged at Tairena again, to find nothing but air where the bruised princess once was. But, a familiar green energy beam was now at his throat once again.

"Here's one you may not like." Andrew, holding Tairena, now stood on top of Pinashi's blade once again. He backflipped off, opened his wings, and landed just inches from the wall. Carefully setting his daughter down, Andrew removed Trailblade from his wings and twirled it above his head. He continued until it turned into a whirling fan, and still, he continued to twirl it even faster. He began walking towards Pinashi. Two feet from Pinashi, he stopped walking, but continued twirling Trailblade.

"Ruby? Shotetsuu.." Pinashi began again.

"Tidal Flare!" Trailblade stopped spinning around and pointed directly at Pinashi. A huge water wave had submerged the entire room in water. Andrew's mobility increased drastically. Using his wings, he swam so fast, he had stuck Pinashi's sword away from him, and attacked several more times afterwards. Once Andrew finished his underwater tactics, the water dissipated. "Pinashi, have you given up?"

"Never! I will not give up! I am the son of Geous!"

"What?"Andrew asked, "I will not kill you, child of Geous." He threw Trailblade into the ground, picked Tairena up, and jumped into the air. If a Tetra Vine would work, Pinashi would become immobile; and that's exactly what Andrew needs to help Tairena.

"Your Tetra Vine will not work. I know your style and your secrets." He boasted. "I know all your moves."

"If you really knew all my moves, then you'd know that I wasn't using Tetra Vine,"Andrew bluffed. As long as Andrew kept Tairena near him, he was extremely vulnerable. However, Tairena's survival remained on Andrew. If either one was to die the other would awaken with a Garntihian special technique called Ariste Status. Andrew's body began glowing.

"You're not serious!" Pinashi's voice cracked, leaving a bit of change in his attitude. "You'd kill all of us!"  
  
Pinashi turned around and ran towards the door, but Andrew simply blocked the door off. Pinashi, at a loss for words, just whimpered, hoping that his life would not end here.  
"I...I was sent to kill Tairena and Andrew. Nothing more. Please spare me." Pinashi cried mortified.

"You will learn your mistakes. Later on, after this, I will simply eliminate you." Andrew coldly stated. Pinashi's fear continude to rise with each passing moment. His eyes turned from compassionate emerald to clear.

'His... his aura! He's not human! He's not even a living being any longer! It's turning into a black hole! Please God! Noooo!' Pinashi froze in place, unable to move any longer.

When all said and done, Andrew's humble disposition returned. He turned a malignant stare at a scared Pinashi, and smiled.

"This is called 'Mind Tremor Blitz.'" Andrew remarked. "I will send you back to Garnith. And please tell you father I want to speak with him immedately." Andrew turned away and laughed. "Looks like I win."

Several days have passed since the break-in on the Chronosphere. Everyone was a bit tense, so there were many different... ways of dealing with the whole situation. Andrew simply kept silent and only spoke with Ayane through their link while resting on his bed.

[Dad! Why won't you tell me how to use Mind Tremor? Ayane asked. Tenchi and I handled the four armed monster just fine. I told you not ntil you're able to use your telepathy on a better scale.] he answered, [Don't worry, the two of you handled that situation very well. I'm proud of you both.]

[But how did you get to Tairena? Didn't June and Mihoshi leave together?]

[Yeah. I guess they did. They must have become separated while escaping. Ayane, I'm sleepy... is this interrogation over?]

[Yes, it is, dad. I love you, have a nice nap.]

[Thanks, love you too.]

A couple of knocks followed Andrew's conversation.

"Umm.. Andrew?" It was Tenchi.

"Tenchi, come on in." Andrew said, sitting up.

"I heard from Ayane and June that you're aren't whom you say you are."

"I see... Tenchi, my real name is Dueceyune Lazerinith Becardo. I adopted the name "Andrew" from a friend that died in a battle a long time ago. People preferred Andrew to Dueceyune." He smiled; his words left an effect on Tenchi, whom was dumbfounded at this new discovery.

"Wait, why would you hide that from us?" Tenchi asked. "Does that mean you're no longer the girls' father?"

Andrew sighed, then responded; "Because I'm afraid of someone being hurt because of my actions. Especailly the others. Tenchi, I'm afraid that I could lose my family, friends, and home because I didn't tell the truth; because I was afraid to tell them that I am the 'God of Destruction'." Tenchi nodded in Andrew's response. "I am their father. At times, I am ashamed to be so. Because I show them both sides of me. Because I can't...be the loving, happy go lucky, man they want me to be, and that I used to be."

'So there is more to Andrew... he has fears beyond normal. He fears himself, for the lies he had to tell to live from one day to the next...' They both sat in his room, talking.

Alright! I'm finally finished! Holy crap that took a long time to write! Look, I couldn't finish this before the end of July because Tairena got the flu and my fiancee is away in a city that is six hours away from me! Ohhh.... But that's okay, he's back now, so I post-poned the chapter until he got back. I coun't do everything. Oh, by the way, this is a new chapter to my story. When I originally wrote this fic, This was never an included chapter. The rest is sure to come, though. Give me a little time, and Snake and I will post up the entire story within a couple months at most! Okay now, have fun, and review!

-Lady Andrasani


	6. Distraught Feelings

Howdy! It's SnakeBlade! My life is now better, because I finally have my life under some form of control. Because I left for a while I promised Andrasani that I would post this chapter. I know she should write her own stuff (which I mostly do), but hey, I am trying to make a little something out of my life. Well, this chapter is going to be a weird one. I just hope I can continue writing before fatherhood takes full effect before going to college.

Without our problems, our fanfiction is pretty simply written on my time. I like writing, as it gives me a reason to think philosophically. Oh well, most of the readers like my work, and love my side comments about my life, and how it relates to others. I knew I could be friendly to people if I tried! Alright, let me stop ranting. Now it is time for Chapter Six- Distraught Feelings. This is an odd and straightforward chapter. I hope my readers enjoy this one. Moreover, please forgive me if this chapter sounds a little confusing. This was taken from a unique point of view, leeching from the previous two chapters. In addition, "she" wants more reviews.

Sorry about this being a short chapter and all, but I had to explain something for a certain character. Whom, you ask? Just R&R! And… I don't take any responsibility for what is written. Once we post everything, I'll go through it and probably add or subtract from it.

_What exactly am I? Am I human? I thought I was still a living being. Dueceyune Lazerinith Becardo…the "God of Destruction". How it means so much, and yet be so destructive. How could I ever admit to the sins I have cherished as hatred? Little by little, the urge returns to me: the urge to destroy everyone and everything. What have I done...to deserve this?_

_Was it because I was hated by so many? Is it wrong to defend the rights of your friends and loved ones? It is because of my parents? Just a second... just who exactly are my parents? As I tried to recall from my memories…there is nothing here... I have no memories from my past. My first memory of is the two who rescued us from the darkness. Queen Andrasani Laizani Becardo and King Lunar Cli Masters._

_"They are my parents", I always thought. They have raised my little sister, Journey, and me. After our kidnapping, we have been misunderstood and mistreated. Captured by villains and used as their slaves. It was two thousand more years before Journey and I could be freed. I loved my little sister more than life itself, and her memory is always in my heart. Why is it that the ones who have never done wrong get treated so badly by fate? Journey never could muster the courage to stick out her tongue at a bully or even talk rude to another person. I don't think she would ever harm a fly._

_They had chosen to raise two little orphans from the streets, and turn them into decent, if not great people. Andrasani taught us great morals. Lunar Cli taught me swordsmanship and the real meaning behind being a man of stature. Being one of virtue and principals, to defend oneself throughout all things. Nevertheless, three facts of my life remain:_

_1.) Andrasani and Lunar Cli were murdered five years after our capture._

_2.) Journey died two days after our release from our two thousand year prison._

_3.) I have been alone ever since._

_ Why is it that I can never have peace? I bring trouble and problems; everything that I do causes a major surge of destruction. Why? I have nothing against anyone! I have no qualm for battle, nor hatred, and even for my people of Garnith. I will admit there have been some nasty deeds that I have committed. What could I create by making my own set definition of love and life? The only two things I have done well is fight and raise my children. And even the latter, I can botch up. I love my little girls, I would give them anything I could, and grant any wish they wanted. They are my only treasures left… On my dying breath… I WILL PROTECT THEM!_

"Master Andrew? A transmission from a Marshal Anderson." The AI's voice rang through Andrew's current thoughts.-

"It's okay. Patch it through." Andrew turned his head sideways as the link opened.

'Why there couldn't there be something that does not involving me?' He thought, 'If this was to happen again, I d never be safe. My people are not ready for a war. The people are too scared now that Geous has taken over. They want someone to step up and reclaim Garnith. Nevertheless, if I know well enough, my brother Azusa will try to declare war on Garnith, hoping to eliminate the Garnithian and Aristoth races at the same time. This is bad, really, really bad.' His mind continued to ponder on the high imminence of a war.

'I could become Dueceyune all over again… but I wish to never become a manslayer, ever again. I do not want to kill or destroy. I just want to protect my people and not hurt anyone. I want to raise my family as a father again. I just want them to be safe and happy… at the expense of knowing my past filled with bloodshed and half-remembered life? What good will that does that do myself? But about those kids of mine Tairena, Ayane, and June, all special in there own rights. I wonder if they will ever discover that I gave them all of my energy that I was born with?'

"Ah! Sir Andrew!" the Marshal greeted. "It's been a long time, sir."

"Hello, Marshal." Andrew answered. "What can I do for you?"

"I've received your package." Andrew nodded. "I do have a small question."

"Ummm… your small questions always turn into BIG favors."

"Yes, I suppose that is true, Lone Soldier." The marshal counted, "the favor is not for me, it's for Mihoshi."

"What? I'm confused… explain." However, Andrew knew exactly what this was. 'If it's for Mihoshi… then he has… given me more than his permission.'

"I've read her latest report which is excellently detailed, and she mentioned that you two used to be an item. Care to explain yourself for this one?"

"Mihoshi and I never exactly dated. We were close, of course. You promoted that relationship between us, and I would never hurt Mihoshi."

"Yes. I know. You care about her, don't you?"

"Umm… urk." Andrew tried, but couldn't find the exact words to figure this out.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"It's hard to explain. I've always seen her as more of a little sister. Nevertheless, lately we have gotten a lot closer. She's very capable of many things… but most of all… she wants to stay with me and Tenchi." Andrew smiled, "Of course… I will assist her on patrol duty when necessary."

"Yes… that amazing Earthling. She talks about him too. She loves him, but more like a sibling." The marshal coughed several times before continuing, "Andrew… or should I say, 'Lone Soldier Scythe', I have a request."

"What is it?"

"I want to see my granddaughter happy. I want to see her happy before my own death. I know I don't have many years left, so I'm expecting to see a change. I will reinstate you on patrol due to your inactivity on Garnith. I will have our best men keep an eye over there and keep you posted of any new events."

"Thank you." Andrew stood from his chair by his desk and ended the transmission. 'Marshal, you just helped me out a little. I can stand up and think now.'

"I hope that my children won't end up like their father… that is my only wish." Andrew sat back down, and began meditation. Three hours passed before his energy reached it's peak, beginning to discharge through his body and the room.

[Oh, my dear nephew. Are you okay?] The voice registered in his mind as familiar, but he continued to listen.

[Auntie Taliyah!] he responded.

[You are still in your Aristoth form? You haven't been able to de-transform since…] she lightly touched the subject.

[It's alright. I'm comfortable with Journey and my parents. I have to accept that they're gone.]

[Oh Andrew… I'm so sorry. I've really missed you.] She cried.

[I'm coming back to Earth. We're all coming back.] Andrew responded. He missed his aunt; maybe her comfort would help his broken spirit. [I'm… sure we'll do fine once I get there.]

[I'll finally get to meet Ayane and June, my little great-nieces! How have they been?] She sounded excited, as if she would meet an old friend, or an old lover.

[Taliyah, Ayane really looks like my late wife, Flucentra. June looks like Andrasani herself.]

[They'll be darlings. As you realized, I'm also stuck in my Aristoth form, otherwise, I couldn't communicate with you. As the former Empress…]

[Empress?] Andrew asked, shocked. [What do you mean Empress?! What have you been doing?]

[Andrew… I have a lot to explain to you. And a lot to explain to your niece, Sasami.] She answered.

[I will bring her along, as well.] Andrew assured. [But what do we have to be told, Taliyah? Is there something we should be aware of?]

[I didn't know Andrasani was part of the Juraian Royal Family.] And with that, the link broke with a disturbance on Taliyah's end.

_I guess there was more to my mother Andrasani than even I knew. I didn't think she was Juraian! That would explain her powers… but what I don't get is what does that have to do with my niece, Sasami? For that matter, am I half-Juraian? I knew I had a lot of respect in the family, but NEVER of this magnitude! And this other part… how DID Yosho, Ayeka, and Sasami get to Earth in the first place?! I guess I got some questions… and I want them answered. Maybe Tenchi could answer them. But here's the thing: Does Tenchi know that… is it possible?! Could we be related?_

Dad! Did I just hear correctly? 

Ayane, I have no clue… but there is a relationship between myself, Sasami, and Taliyah that I want answered. he responded.

Hello! Where did THAT come from? Now things are picking up, huh? I must admit, this also, is an additional chapter. Let's see what happens as Andrew and Ayane both revel in this newfound fact. I guess you guys didn't know that little Sasami was related to Andrew, huh? This only gets better! Well, Comments? Questions? Reviews? Send! Oh yeah… flames are only gonna burn you back. Don't send those!


	7. Tairena's Lesson

Andrasani again, writing a normal chapter. Yes, I took a detour with two additional chapters, but several topics needed an explanation. This isn't exactly the right order that was originally designed when I first wrote all of this, but because I have such a wonderful co-author and lover helping me, he's changed my story and made it just a little more… interesting. Last chapter, Andrew learns from his Aunt Taliyah that she has some really juicy info, along with some info for little Sasami as well. Of course, nothing can be better than the final line of their conversation- _I didn't know Andrasani was part of the Juraian Royal Family._ If you're paying attention, this is Chapter Seven- Tairena's Lesson. I don't own Tenchi and Co, so don't come after me!

Snake: I'll be producing the rest of the fic as Tairena and Andrasani are currently unavailable to do so.

Key: (I can't use my normal tone of speech!):

"Yes"-Normal speech

_Italics-_ Thoughts

Parenthesis- Sidenote, sarcastic comments

"_Italics_"- Thought-speak (Tsunami, Ayane, Taliyah, and Andrew have this capability)

A/N: Whenever Andrew evolves to his Aristoth Forms, his name changes to Dueceyune. For Tairena, her name becomes Ipsilone.

* * *

The morning after Andrew's talk with Talyiah, Tairena Becardo sat alone in the medical room, pondering what has happened to her. The recent attack brought the lively princess to a skidding halt into a wall of depression. _I'm so helpless. Why didn't I use my power the way I was supposed to? How come I can never be like my father? Why? I just wanted to be someone people could rely on. I don't wanna be a subservient princess. I'd rather be like Dad, an affirmative action opinionated individual. Just something other than the traditional princess I've been accustomed to watching and modeling like. Seriously, I'm three thousand nineteen years old, and I have freedom now. Dad's got everything under control as always, and only Ayane knows what he's up to. Of course, she can't understand his methods of doing things, so when I ask, it gets even more confusing._

_To add insult to injury, I'm still hospitalized from that jerk Pinashi and his sword swinging. Not including that dad risked both our lives to make sure I lived. Okay, I'm tired of this self-pity crap. I'm going to do what Dad told me to do a long time ago: Get a backbone! If I really am supposed to be the First Princess of Garnith, then I'd better be able to hold my own. I know for a fact Dad's not going to be around forever, I don't care what anyone says. He may be Ari-bonded to the Flower, but one day he'll die and I'll have no family left. My sisters, or should I say half-siblings, will eventually die before I will. Does that mean that the Aristoth Flower will belong to me one day? Oh goodness… I can't handle all of this! I need someone's help, please… I just don't want to be alone again._

_I hated those two thousand years_ (A/N Roughly 700-1000 years on Earth) _when I lost dad. It was my fault he died then, because I didn't follow his instructions. I was six hundred then, six hundred years old. I never disobeyed my dad before. And I knew why. Whoever did have gotten hurt really badly. Besides, I loved my father more than anyone, including my mother. But that accursed day... I wish I could take it back. I wish I never did it. Now dad's life is bonded with Ayane's because of me. It haunts me even today, as my biggest mistake. If it weren't for me… Dad wouldn't have to take extreme measures when doing anything. Mom wouldn't be so mean to him, and I wouldn't have what I got. Geous Baimatsu, my "uncle", has the ability to control my body at any time. Sad thing is, my mother gave him to me, and I'm now trapped unless either Geous feels its okay, or I… I die. And right now, I feel quite comfortable dying. But I can't hurt my father any more than I already have. I swear by my name, I will do right. I must succeed; failure is the loss of my father and my sisters, and any chance I have at a future. I see what Tenchi meant when he would rather die than forsake any of his newfound family..._

_Wait a sec… Tenchi! He could give me some advice about what to do. I'm going to visit him. He'd know how to handle this._ And with newfound courage, Tairena wiped the warm tears from her face and stared out the nearby window.

"_Tairena, sweetie, I don't mind you going to the Flower. But do not, ever, go inside the flower." He told me._

"_Yes dad. I won't go." I naively answered. Little did I know I created a chain of events that let to the worst five hundred years of the lives of everyone on Garnith, me included._

_That day I left for the Flower to give my weekly thanks. This time, curiosity got the better of me. It… the flowers there are beautiful. I thought by picking only one, I would give it to my mother as a present. However, the flower wasn't in such a giving mood. It attacked me, leaving me helpless in a pool of my own blood. I had no help or any assistance until my father sensed my plight and rescued me. He scolded me so badly, still to this day… I fear his words. I was so weak and feeble back then, and now… The Flower had apologized to me. It respects me and still to this day it feels bad for what it's done. Then again… it harmed dad more than it did me. He was devastated to say the least. For six years… he was despondent and couldn't get anything to work. I felt so horrible. I may have been six hundred years old, but I had the appearance of an eight year old. I spent as much time as I could, trying to make amends, or at least groveling at his feet until the day he died from depression. It destroyed Garnith. War broke out immediately, and my mother and Colonel Geous had managed to stop it before it became large-scale._

_My parents and Geous had spent so much time fixing up Garnith. It was a backwater slum when I was born. The entire planet. Everything was destroyed and beauty was hard to come by. My father sacrificed his own life and gave himself to the Flower. Now look at us. We're closer than ever… however,Isee the look in his eyes. Those eyes tell me hehasn't forgiven me. He never will. But I deserved the treatment he gave me. He still treats me like the daughter I am outside. But in his heart, his hatred stems from me. I made the biggest mistake ever; and now I can't fix it. Please, I'm sorry, dad! Please! Can't you forgive me for what I've done?_

"_Tairena?" _

"_Who's calling me?" I yelled out._

"_Tairena? Miss Tairena? Are you okay?" the voice asked again._

"_Leave me alone! I don't wanna be bothered!" I yelled back._

"Hey!" a hand touched my shoulder, which elicited a shriek from me, and I reflexively removed Love Crystal and smashed it across the face of my unsuspecting victim. I turned around to find Tenchi lying on the ground, knocked unconscious.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" I quickly felt horrible for what I'd done. I quickly added, "Oh please forgive me, I really didn't mean to do that. You almost gave me a heart attack." he groaned and slowly fluttered his eyes open.

_**Any true fan of Tenchi Muyo knows what happened next….**_

"Waaahhh!" Tenchi bolted up and dashed to the other side of the room, hiding himself from the shocked princess.

"Hello Tenchi. Sorry about hitting you." Tairena apologetically said.

"Ow…. Miss Tairena… that hurted. I'll be fine." He pulled himself together.

"Tenchi, can we talk for a while?" Tairena asked timidly. "I… I need some help."

"Eh… sure." He responded, not knowing what this "help" was really consisting of. He grabbed the nearby chair and sat down.

As she explained her situation about being a subservient princess and not knowing how to handle herself the way everyone wants to, Tenchi smiled and listened intently. While explaining, Tairena admitted watching Tenchi and her father practice for a while, and decided that she would try it out herself. Then, she asked the strangest question: "Can you teach me swordsmanship?"

"Are you sure you shouldn't ask your father?" he replied.

"He wouldn't allow it. He thinks that I should be a ruler." She pouted.

"He could be right, you know-"

"No! Tenchi, please?" she pleaded. Tairena suddenly whipped around and looked at Tenchi, eyeing him over.

_I see how she gets her way with Andrew…I hope she doesn't take my help the wrong way… I'm still an apprentice as well!_ he thought to himself. Instantaneously, a nosebleed rushed, causing Tenchi to turn around and tend to this. She took this as a gesture of approval. "I just want to be a better person," were the only words needed from the princess.

* * *

Four days had passed since that fateful day, as Tairena's condition went from critical to good. After her medicine was administered, Andrew allowed her to exercise lightly so her muscles can support her body weight once again. Tairena walked into her room and closed it. Entering her room, Tenchi stood patiently outside; awaiting Tairena to rejoin him. 

"Okay, I'm ready!" she yelled. Tairena returned out of her room wearing a thin full body suit and her weapon of choice, Love Crystal. Flipping the strange wand in her hand, Tenchi's matching expression was met by her smile. "Can we go to the training room?" he nodded, and as they walked, Tenchi really admired the nineteen-year-old princess. She had changed a lot since the attack. It seemed as if she wasn't such a "housewife princess", as Ayane nicknamed her. But then, he didn't know the half of this girl's troubles and worries. She had just as much, if not more one her plate as the young prince walking beside her.

Before the room, Tenchi stopped and held a protective pose and nervously asked. "Hey…um… Lady Tairena-"

"Tenchi, my name is Tairena. I don't like being called "Lady" and "Princess", they annoy me." Tairena interrupted.

"Sorry." Tairena nodded in approval; "I was wondering… if you've ever held a sword before?"

She paused for a moment and then walked inside. Tenchi followed closely, to Andrew's extensively guarded collection of weapons. After entering a key code only known to her father, the wall flipped over, revealing the cases of over several hundred weapons. Weapons of many calibers rested here. With the exceptions of Crystal Wing, which was holstered on Tenchi's side, a dual edged sword named Soul Calibur which June was currently examining, and the dual-trident poleaxe energy weapon Trailblade, every case was filled.

"Hey Tenchi? I need your help. I kinda…" she blushed shyly and turned away slightly, showing more of her beauty.

"What is it?" he asked, taking a bokken from the lower rack of cases.

"I… I've never held a sword in my hand before. I always dreamed of becoming a swordswoman. You know, following in my dad's footsteps." She admitted. "I really love him, Tenchi. I just wanna stay by his side and do everything I can to help him. June can read his emotions and Ayane shares his thoughts. What can I bond with him by?"

"Tairena, it's natural for a child to have devotion to their parents." Tenchi remarked, noticing the single tear on Tairena's cheek. It fell, lightly tapping the ground. "But you're usually bubbly and cheery. Now you're sad… why?"

"It's because he's showered me with love. I want him to feel loved, too. I know lately that he has been all depressed. I saw it in his eyes yesterday when he was practicing. For the second time, I saw him depressed and unfocused. You know when his hair is naturally emerald? Tenchi, believe me when I saw this, it changed color. Like a blondish gold color. His eyes were that exact color as well. I think that is what we Garnithians call an 'Aristoth'. That power went from light energy to void… like he was a black hole. Like he was evil…"

'_Andrew, with golden yellow hair? Did he transform into something?'_ Tenchi wondered. _'Maybe helping Tairena get over her problems would help. She's so worried about her father. Now I know how Sasami feels about Ryoko and Ayeka fighting over me. I'll have to thank her later for her help.'_

Tenchi handed Tairena a bokken and the bewildered look of the Garnithian princess startled Tenchi a little.

"Um… Tenchi… what exactly is this?" she asked.

"Well… I don't think that we should use the 'real' swords just yet." He answered.

"Very well then, Tenchi." She held the bokken in her left hand, slightly flicking her wrist, moving it swiftly.

'_Amazing…'_ Tenchi thought. _'She already knows how to maneuver the bokken! Maybe teaching her won't be so bad!'_

"Let's begin." Tenchi said, smiling. "Let's begin with properly holding the weapon."

"Actually, let's begin with answering the question; 'What are you two doing here and using my weapons?'" a voice commanded.

Both of them realized what just happened. Andrew had stepped into the room, glowing blonde hair and matching pupils, in the form Tairena described earlier. He walked as pure energy bounced off of him, dropping to the ground. His wings were shining brightly, blinding both Tenchi and Tairena in its radiance. Suddenly, his whole body went to a dim glow, only lighting up the room slightly. His long, flowing emerald hair now rested into the air as blonde spikes, and suddenly as his power lowered, it lowered itself back towards the ground.

"Wha.. what are you?" Tenchi stammered.

"Do not fear what you see." Andrew said, soothingly. "I am still Andrew. This is my natural form. I didn't think it would be triggered, but since my Ari-stallactivated, I guess so did my Aristoth powers." He smiled and turned to Tairena. "Sweetie, are you okay? You look as if you're troubled." Tairena realized what he meant. _He knows I'm thinking about "that day"..._

_"Yes, my darling daughter, I can read your mind. However, I can only read your outermost thoughts_." he said to her.

"I guess I'm in trouble, huh?" Tairena sighed in defeat and began to walk out of the door when it suddenly closed. "Huh?"

"Tairena, I will allow you to practice swordsmanship." He said. "However, you must pass a test of mine."

"Test?" Tenchi asked.

"Yes, in order to learn a Becardo Family Style of Sword, you must be able to pass a test. Tenchi, you can take the test with her, as you've seen my style of combat in action. I think if you can compliment both styles together, you will become just as good, if not better than yours truly." Andrew answered. In just an instant, their environment changed. Instead of being inside of a ship, they find themselves on a floating island.

"Wow…this is beautiful!" Tenchi exclaimed. "Where are we?"

There was lush scenery, even high in the atmosphere, the trees and grass was a bright, dark green and in the distance, an opaque castle-like structure. The sun shone brightly, and even more so, the Aristoth form of Andrew changed. He dropped to his knees, breathing heavily.

"Dad? What's wrong?"

"I lost my hold on my Aristoth form. It comes and goes. I can't fully master it yet. Once I do, I'll have the power that rivals even that of the Lighthawk Wings that Tenchi can produce." He answered. "I'm fine. This is the test. Both of you must make it from here to the castle over there. Beware; nothing is what it seems..." With that, Andrew took to the air and began flying towards the structure.

"Well… should we go?" Tairena asked.

"Yes." He answered. The two teenagers walked in the direction of the castle. As it seemed like hours, they continued walking. Suddenly, Tairena stopped. Tenchi took a few steps ahead, but then realized the princess was not by his side.

"Hey, Tairena?" he asked.

"Um… Tenchi, is it just me, or does it look like we're moving away from the castle?" she asked. They took a look at the castle nearby. It seemed further away than where they started from. _No way! That just can't be possible? We're moving away from the castle? But how? How can we do such a thing?_

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Chronosphere X19, one lavender haired teenager was tossing about in her sleep. Ayane quickly shot up and slowly regained her composure. _What the heck? Was that the Crystalline Palace? But how? Only my dad can go there… but I saw Tenchi and Tairena leave too. Man, what a weird dream._ She quickly decided to shower and get dressed, unfortunately, her body didn't quite respond quickly as she wanted it too. 

"What the heck is going on here?" Ayane asked. "Why are my nerves fried? What the heck was that power? My ears are ringing! Dad? Tairena? Anyone!" Ayane frantically searched the hallways. _At least I got my link back. It was like listening to static on a television; having that noise in your mind for a while starts to irritate a gal. I'd better contact Dad._

"_Dad? Hey! Where are you?_"she sent a worried call.

"_The Crystalline Palace_." he answered, seemingly upset.

"_What? How did you get there?_" she asked, extremely worried. "_You could get hurt! I thought Zapdanos was on Garnith_!"

"_I don't know. But Waverly says hello_." her father smiled.

"_I miss being home, Dad. I wanna go home. Where are Kiari and Laizani?_" she sadly admitted.

"_With Rina. They'll be home in their time soon; Diane and the others want to see you, Ayane._"

"_How do I get to the Palace? Or home?_" she asked quickly. "_Can't you send me there?_"

"_When I can control my Aristoth powers; I'll bring you home when I can._" he answered."_I'm sorry that I didn't master them sooner._"

"_I don't care. You're safe. I'm happy. Does that count for anything?_"I felt my whole body shudder involuntarily. "_My head hurts…_"

"_Probably from the extreme limits of my Aristoth Powers._"

"_Did you use the Ari-stall like I told you?_" she admonished.

"_Not entirely. It uses too much energy._"

"_I'm hoping you'll master them soon. You know that every time you use them, our link breaks. But if you're safe and sound and not murdering people, I don't care._" she admitted. "However... i_f you **ever** worry me like that again, you'll have more than Takori and Tairena to worry about!_"

If there was anything Andrew knew, not even hell itself could ever match the fury of his own daughter Ayane, when angered! The last person who pissed her off ended up with body parts put in **very** awkward positions. Let's just say it was something about a stood-up date... (and you have to be an idiot to stand up a princess!)

"_You know, Ayane... you remind me too much of myself at your age. I guess one of you would end up this way._" he said. "_So remind me why you want to take over my position?_"

"_But I like being this way. Besides, I like our bond, don't you? When do I get to use Crystaledge?_"she asked. "_I don't want your position, I want you to continue training me in the Becardo Gentle Fist Style._"

"_When we return to Garnith; that is... **if **we return. Get some food made and get to know the others. I'll send you to Diane and Rina when we return to Earth. I think it will be easier that way._" he answered. "_I will not allow you to use Crystaledge. When your ceremony is complete, I will allow it,_"_ he continued, _"_You can practice while waiting for me, cause I wanna see if you've been keeping up, young lady._

"_Thank you so much! I love you, dad._"

"_Love you too, Ayane._"

With the link back in place, Ayane walked back into her room. _No point worrying about where Dad is. Mihoshi and June are still sleep. Guess I missed lunch, huh?_ _I'll take Dad's advice and practice._

"Miss Ayane, incoming transmission." Chronos said.

"I'll accept." Ayane answered. _Wonder who's trying to call Tairena's bond-ship? Very few people know of this ship's calling number._ She turned her attention to the nearby monitor in her room.

"Ayane? Hello," Takori, her stepmother said, "Is your father or Tairena available?"

"No. They're training." Ayane lied. "Something wrong?"

"Please have him contact me immediately, it concerns the matter of the exilement. Tell him that Geous and I managed to get some information." Takori answered. The link terminated. But her senses still was on the fritz.

_Are you serious? Alright! I know that Takori and I aren't on the best of terms, but I do respect her as a woman and parent. But still... could she be lying? _Ayane felt relieved but scared at the same time. _Why do I have the feeling that this exilement has more meaning behind it than the people who orchestrated it?_

In a unexpected wave, her senses came back and she felt everything that her father had done. Using this chance, she quickly activated her special power Psi-sight to find her sister and Tenchi in a heap of trouble, surrounded by many diffrent energies.

"_Dad? I think you'd better get me in that realm ASAP! I'm picking up some really large vibes towards Tenchi and Tairena!_"

* * *

Both Tenchi and Tairena were tired from their travel through the forest. Since then, they fought over-sized goblins, pythons, three tigers, a phantom of Kagato and powerful demon named Kimarouboth which caused Tenchi to use Crystal Wing and the Lighthawk. Not including Tairena's first evolution to Ipsilone.Their battle weary bodies continued through the forest. Night had falled, and now they are resting by a fireafter fighting a group of decent ninja. 

"Tenchi, how much longer?" Tairena asked. "I don't think we can take too much more of this." _My body is responding differently... and Ipsilone's powers are gonna kick in soon!_

_I'm almost exhausted! How can I keep fighting? Where is that castle?_ Tenchi asked himself. _Please hang in there, Tairena, we're almost done... I hope. Uh-oh... I sense more things here than just the two of us..._

"Tairena?" Tenchi nervously asked.

"Hm?" she asked sleepily. "What is it, Tenchi?"

"We've got company!" Tenchi yelled, removing Crystal Wing from its holster. Tairena quickly removed Love Crystal and stood by Tenchi, a stance used to protect their partner. She then transformed back into her Aristoth Form.Even for the two, with cuts and bruises, looking worst for wear wererunning purely on adrenaline. Not including Tairena's Aristoth Form's energy was nearly depleted, but their hopes were slighty increased as Tenchi went back into his Lighthawk.

_

* * *

_

"Take this!"Dueceyune yelled, punching the ground. "ENERGY SPIKE!"

Energy pushed through the ground, erupting right in front of him, creating a pillar of raw energy, incinerating the four thieves in front of him._ Wow! I guess learning about my Aristoth form could really be a good thing. Too bad I rarely use it... Why is it activating on it's own? I'll ask Taliyah later... Crap! Here they come again!_ A large group of soldiers rushed at Dueceyune, yelling "kill him".

They were soon eradicated by Waverly, his overprotective (if not a bit childish) Dragonite's Hyper Beam attack, leaving an enourmous crater in the ground. (A/N: Waverly has a motherly instinct towards Andrew/Dueceyune, but a childish outlook on life.)

"_I'm picking up some really large vibes by Tairena and Tenchi!_" Ayane yelled.

"_I'm on it, Ayane._"

"Waverly, any sign of Tairena or Tenchi?" he yelled into the air.

"_Nothing at all. I hope they are around here somewhere..._" she replied.

Dueceyunecontinued running towards the Palace of Crystalline Memories. _How hard can it be for them to find the Palace?_ He quickly jumped into the air, and was quickly scooped up by Waverly.

"_Andrew, they're southwest of our current position. Don't you think what you did was a little harsh?_" she asked, worried. "_The Energy Spike is a very draining move. I don't want you getting hurt ya know? Be careful next time, okay?_"

"I know, _Mom_." he chuckled, "I saw the Lighthawk a while ago, so that means they've been fighting for a while. But to survive in the Realm of the Palace for more than 2 days has been more than a test, don't you think?"

"_You know, you still are the kind soul I believed you were._"

"Waverly, I'm moving onward. The kids aren't to far from here, right?"

"_No, they're only on the other side of the ravine we're crossing._"

"Okay then. We'll go and help."

"_Let me guess, you want me to fly Tenchi back?_"

"You know me too well, Waverly."

"_The cost is one hug from you._"

"Unfair! You crush my ribs!"

"_Then the boy walks through this by himself._"Dueceyune thought about the odds of Tenchi's survival. _It would be likely that he'd make it, but then again, if the really strong cratures came around... he's a goner. Besides, I WANT TO KILL!_

"You win, Waverly. One hug." Waverly smiled. She quickly flew towards the two teenagers.

* * *

With a deafening roar, agiant wolf charged Ipsilone. The wolf, with its fangs out, found itself landing on the ground, asIpsilone rolled out of the way. Quickly, she slammed her middle finger of her right hand into the ground. The ground spilt, knocking the wolf off balance. Then, quickly yelled "Earthquake Rage", as the rocks smashed into the wolf, knocking it backward and down to the ground. 

Tenchi quickly saw the opprotunity, and jumped over prone form ofIpsilone withhis LighthawkSwordslashing at the wolf, only slicing off the one of the forepaws and leaving a deep gash on the wolf's body. It howled in pain and then savagely struggled to attack Tenchi, who was once again protected by another Crystal Shield. The wolf flew back, yelping in pain from the electric shock of the barrier.

"Tenchi... you...okay?"Ipsilone who was barely keeping herself in the world on the living just smiled and asked. "We can't...die here..." Her form quickly dissapated. "I'm sorry I failed you, Tenchi."

"I don't want to die..." Tenchi replied. "But you're...tired out...do you have any energy?" he asked, panting. "You didn't... fail at all, Tairena." His Lighthawk stepped down considerably.

"Don't worry about me..." she said, laughing. "Damn it all! There's more!" Now Tenchi's Lighthawk died completely. In his hand was Crystal Wing, and it's weight made it slam into the ground with an earth-shattering thud.

_I'm too exhausted to use the Lighthawk... they take too much out of me. But I can't let Tairena die. Aaaahh!_ Tenchi quickly broke out of his reviere and struck the wolf again. _I don't wanna kill anything._

"Hey, are you two alright?" a voice asked.

"_Come on. Boy, on my back._" Tenchi stared in pure shock at Waverly. She gave him a hug and Tenchi fainted. "_I guess he was tired, poor dear._" She picked him up and cradled him in her arms.

"Sheesh... there's more." Andrew said. "Waverly, get out of here with the kids. I'll handle this." He cracked his knuckles and impaled Trailblade to the ground. "Besides, I want to fight. So get out before another Energy Spike erupts."

"_I'll be waiting for you, Andrew._" Waverly quickly said before hoisting Tairena onto her back and taking off.

_Finally... I can use the Pure Form. I always wondered how much power the strongest Ari-bond would possibly hold._ The wolves growled and then lunged at Andrew. _No need to wonder... Time to use my power! _As the wolves charged, they continuously kept being repelled by the force Andrew exhaulted. Continuous shaping and molding and applying his energy to his very being continued his sprint of power. He put both of his arms in from of him, revealing that his arms _had_ definitely went through a change. As the power coursed through him, he realized what this meant. _Zapdanos? You've accepted me as your bond-partner? If you have, let me complete the evolution!_

"Pure Aristoth Form Evolution!" he yelled, releasing such a light that in the air, the sky shone silver.

"Now... let's see what this body can do." he voice changed, sounding a lot deeper and forceful (Think of Gogeta SSJ4, but an octave deeper!). "Heh... try this attack and survive!" The wolves ran away from the shining Aristoth immedately.Ahorde of monsterssaw what the disturbance was and decided to join the fray of many other noctural beasts that ravaged the area. _Well, looks like I got company._

"_And you also have two new techniques are your disposal, Dueceyune._" this voice added. "_Yes, I accepted you long ago. Now come on, partner! We have work to do! Oh... and sorry about the first form... I... we... our natures conflict in that form, so we end up evil._"

"_About time, Zapdanos. And here I thought you were an annoying little girl who pissed me off all day!_" Dueceyune replied. "_You're not forgiven, you know this, right?_"

"_That hurt!_" she yelled.

"_Well... let's get rid of this, huh?_" he asked, "_What are my new techniques?_"

"_Try your new Final Spike!_"

Dueceyuneflew into the air, stoppedand stared at every creature that surrounded. Then smiled, as he flipped backwards and dropped backwards and head-first towards the ground, stopped, teleported behind one of the biggest demons and kicked it in the back of the head. It stumbled forward. In response, the other demons wasted no time in attacking Dueceyune. _Wow! I never knew I can be this fast, Zapdanos! Was this the fusion you were talking about? If it is... kickass!_While in the air, he turned around and fired a quick Needle Wing, which in turn turned into "Explosive Needles". He quickly raised his altitude and concentrated a small ammount of alomst seemingly limitless power. Moments later,in his right hand, he held an enormous amount of energy and looked to his right. _Heh. Too easy._ He threw the energy at them, atomizing all in it path, creatinghuge explosion and ruining a large section of the forest. He continued firing, destroying any and everything he saw. _Maybe I'll do Final Spike another time. Besides, Tairena evolved as well as I did. That was the lesson I wanted to teach. I wanted her to know how to evolve._

He quickly de-evolved and reverted to his normal self. The difference was overwhelming for the ruler, as he almost hit the ground, trying togethis wings to work. Right before he hit the ground, his wings were once again able to withstand his weight.

A small smirk appeared on his lips. _Damn, had I known this sooner... I would've been become the Grand Regent Knight a long time ago. But then again, very little is known about the Ari-bonds._ He then flew down, picked up Trailblade, and flew towards the Palace, back in his normal form. _I'm pleased. That's why I left them here, to learn how to use their special weapons._ With a smile on his face, Andrew entered the Crystalline Palace of Memories.

"Waverly, have you sent them home?"

"_Of course._"

"Good. I'll be going too. Bye!" he quickly said, but was halted before walking into the portal that lead to the Chronosphere. His bodysuddenly ached.

"_Bye! Come back soon, okay?_" Waverly smiled and released Andrew into the portal.

* * *

Thats right! The end of Chapter 7- Tairena's Lesson. Well... we finally got around to writing again (if you've read my latest addition to Tried and True, you KNOW what I mean). So, I'll be producing up to chapter 12. Chapter8, Earthbound Trials is near completion as we speak. I'll try to produce as often as I can.

Hopefully, my dear Andrasani will be feeling better. She got into a huge car accident and her neck and left arm are really jacked, so I had to send Tairena to my older brother in Charlottle where I'll see her on the weekends. Damn... college is difficult for and engineering student!

Love, Peace, and Donuts

-SnakeBlade A.K.A. IcedOutPaladragon


	8. Earthbound Trials

Hey, Snake again! I'm working, okay? I'm doing this and Tried and True. Also, I'm trying to dissolve matters between my family and college. (I'm currently holding a 3.6 GPA, but still working hard just to keep THAT!) So, this is a shorter chapter than the last one, and this has a lot of background information on the daughters of Andrew/Dueceyune. I don't own...yada yada yada, don't really want to blah blah blah, just wanna write fanfitction about them. Just enjoy and revew, please?

* * *

_I named my children because of the special meanings of their names in Holy Garnithian, a language spoken almost ninety thousand years ago. "Tairena" means "Love Angel", but mostly associated with the Earth-word, "baby". I think it'll be "Hitami" in Holy Garnithian or was it "Shummi?" Oh, well, let's just stay with "baby". I would often call her "Baby Tairena" because it sounded cute, and it meant, "Small Love Angel". Ayane means "Wind Child". It originated from Ayanesami, the Spirit of Wind. _

_Luckily, there were no prefixes, or I would be in serious trouble. I'll find one before she turns 18 on Earth. However, in the honor of my heroic little sister Journey, Flucentra agreed to give Ayane her name, Halo Rayne. It means "Angel of Dreams". It is spoken as "Angel of Carefree Dreams". My own name, Dueceyune Lazerinith, means "Archangel of Truth and Justice" However, when in my Aristoth Form, I am called the "God of Destruction". I have told the children what their names meant, so they will know a little dialect...my parents were killed when I was born, I was too young to remember them, that is, if I had any to begin with. Journey and I were orphans until I was about six, maybe seven when Andrasani and Lunar Cli Masters adopted us. Maybe this vacation could be either the worse mistake I ve ever made, or the best decision I could be working with._

"_Dad?_" Ayane asked. "_Can I come see you?_"

"_Yes, what is it, Ayane?_" he answered harshly.

"_I have to know; is it true?_" she asked, _"Is Geous really staging a coup to fight Jurai?_"

Flashback

"Takori, what's going on?" Andrew asked quickly. "Ayane said it was extreme."

"Yes, it's Geous. He's been masterminding the whole thing!" she replied scared. "He wants my support to mobilize Crystal Island. Andrew, I can't do it!" Tears began the flow down the queens face. "Please, I need you. We all need you. Come back home."

"I can't. The Ari-bond ships are all dysfunctional except Chronosphere and Zapdanos." he replied. "I want to come back home, too. Takori, please, keep trying to stall as long as you can. I know there's a way."

"Shizune was confiscated, and Crystaledge is nowhere to be found."

"They hid the Royal Family ships. What about Lunarius?" _If the second strongest Ari-bond can't be linked, then all bonds are disabled. Is this the reprecussions of the Pure Form?_

"Geous can't use it." she relpied. "What happened to the Ari-bonds?"

"Ayane and I will look into it as soon as we can. Hang in there... You are the only hope Garnith has to avoiding to war. I'll do everything I can to help you." he replied. "How much of Garnith has Geous mobilized?"

"As of 0730 hours..." she began with a sad tune.

"What.. tell me!" he yelled.

"Ninety-four percent. I'm sorry, love. I'm really trying! But no one is going to listen to me anymore! They think Geous is doing right by destroying Jurai!" she broke down crying.

"Takori..."

"Hm?"

"Let him mobilize all of Garnith."

"What! Have you lost you mind?"

"Geous can't fully use his Ari-bond. He won't attack them." Andrew said, assuring. _I could be wrong. If any ship is supposed to be bothered by effects of the Evolution, its Zapdanos. It is the Genesis Bond, after all..._

"Let's hope your right..."

* * *

"_In a few days, I'm leaving Earth to head back to Garnith. I can not call Zapdanos in this area of space due to some force blocking my abilities._ He answered as Ayane walked into the control room."_I want you to look after June. You'll both stay here on Earth until I come back._" 

"Until you come back? What if you don't? Ayane walked over to her father and sat on his right leg. She lost balance, was caught by her father's right hand, and was pulled back up. "You'll never stop, will you?"

"Ayane, you don't know how badly I want to. I want to stop fighting. I want to live a peaceful life with no more fighting. However, the war could destroy everything and Jurai will try to attack us. Azusa will not hesitate to commandeer the Aristoth Flower. The energy and mystical abilities about that garden it fuels all Garnithian and Aristoth alike with Spirit and Life Energy," Andrew remarked. "one other thing; you re heavy, get off of me."

"Hey!" Ayane screamed as Andrew almost pushed her off him. "Look, I've been looking into your memories; you have patches. Why are your memories like that?"

"I told you to get off me."

"Look, I love you. I just don't wanna live the rest of my life knowing that my father gave his life in a stupid war just because our planet is in trouble." She angrily said; "I just don't wanna lose anyone else. First mom and now you. I couldn't handle it if you left. You're... damnit! Why can't you love me back, huh! Everything's all about you being Mr. Nice Guy and Great Ruler. Why can't you just admit you have weaknesses? Why can't you be the loving father that **WE** wanted? Why...why..." she broke down sobbing, fearing the worst of her father.

"Ayane, that's what your grandmother Andrasani died for. She died to keep us alive. Without her, neither one of us would be here, and I respect that." He answered. He then held Ayane close, hoping that she would understand his position on both situations. They were as her father and as the Regent of Garnith. "My little "Wind Angel"... understand, I love you, too. I have to do this. It's not just because of the people it's because of you three, too. My children are important to me. I want to be with you girls, always." With tears in her eyes, she looked up at her father. _You know I don't want to fight anymore, but I have too. I just happen to never get away from the battlefield._

"Our mind-link is becoming it s becoming a pain for me. I can't control it anymore."

"You re probably near a telepathical absorption field. I wouldn't use it right now."

"My head hurts. Can I stay here with you? I'll be good and sit over there."

"Ayane, you should get back to your room. I'm going to sleep. And I don't like you girls watching me when I'm sleep. I'm always waking up with some type of weird substance on my wings and it takes forever to get out!" he then let Ayane go.

"I won't yell at you girls anymore. You all know what you are supposed to do now. I don't need me to guide you girls around anymore. You all are growing before my very own eyes. So, I can't treat you like little girls anymore. I can't be the shield to your armor. I have to let you both go. I just want you to understand how I feel about this," Ayane smiled at him. "Well, let's go the Earth. After we fix everything, we'll live normally again. I want to live differently than a regent, a king. I want to be a father again. Ayane, I want you to think about this. Oh yeah; you re going to school on Earth."

"School on Earth? Why?"

"You and June can't stay on Earth with your current ages without a parent and without a job."

_He has a good point,_ Ayane thought, _We can't do anything. I'm sixteen and June's eleven._

"Who knows. I really don't care. I just...nevermind. I think we need to get moving." Ayane stood up as Andrew rose from his seat and withdrew Trailblade from it's holster. "Ayane, I'm going totrain today, if you're going, you better have everything packed. The only way you're going to get over the telepathic link shield, you're gonna have to keep using your powers. That's how I managed to use Trailblade underwater."

Ayane forced her telepathic powers directly at Andrew at direct range as he was knocked into the air. He back flipped, opened his wings, and landed on his knees. Slowly, he rose up to his feet and then stared awestruck at his daughter, whom just tried to hurt him! "Are you okay?" she asked. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to attack you." Andrew's Trailblade activated as stared at her. Ayane realized what she had done; she turned away and began to run as he laughed. His laughter was of joy, because Ayane suddenly stopped. She felt scared, but safe. He's happy. "You're laughing, dad! The last time I saw you laugh was when I was little. When it was just me, you, and Mom."

Andrew stood up his position and smiled. He knew whenhe was beaten at his own game- unpredictability. _Another hour or so,_ he thought. _And we ll be on Earth. I wonder this time here, shall be henceforth known as..._

"Earthbound Trials." He whispered. _Those are the times on my birthplace known as._

"Hmm?" Ayane confusedly asked. "What did you say?"

"Nothing. I'll be leaving now. Make sure you have your stuff packed." What that said, Andrew left the room, while Ayane smiled at her father.

"_As of right now, my aunt Taliyah is your guardian as long as you are on Earth. Besides, you act just like her except you are realistic and have thin and sparkling lavender hair._"_ he said_. "_She's very nice and she's been around me long enough to do it. Well, I'll ask if it's okay with her._"Ayane left the cockpit and began toward her room.

* * *

"Hey! Wait up!" June called. Ayane stopped walking to wait until June was with her, and they continued walking. "Hey you, what are you doing? Aren't you going to help me pack?" 

"No!" Ayane answered quickly. "I'm not. I'm going to talk with Mihoshi. I'm sure Tairena can help. I wouldn't bother dad he's not in the mood. June stopped walking and began to cry. "It's okay, June. You know he still loves us well for the most part, anyways. Sorry for yelling, crybaby."

"Why do you always torture me! June began crying worse than before, alerting Tairena and Tenchi, whom were down the hall in their respective rooms. The two came over to June and Ayane, while June continued crying. During the process, Ayane became worried and almost began to contact her father, but this was just something they'd have to do themselves.

"What did you do to her!" Tairena yelled. "You know, it's not right to be so mean towards your sister."

"I didn't do anything to her. Now leave me alone." Ayane bitterly said. "It's not my fault she's a crybaby."

"Ayane? Are you okay?" asked a confused Tenchi.

"Ayane, what's with you today?" Tairena asked, finally calming June down.

"I shot a telepathy blast at dad and knocked him over." After Ayane said this, she quickly walked away. _And besides, what do you care, Tairena? You've always been the favorite of the three of us... Dad refuses to love me, and I'm the one who's pouring my heart out to him!_ A tear dropped from her face, and before she could wipe them away, someone else's arm carefully removed them for her.

"Thank you, Tenchi." Ayane bitterly added.

"Ayane I wanted to talk with you anyways." Tenchi said. "I was a bit worried after how you felt about Tairena and I learning from your father. Is it because of Tairena's transformation?"

"No Tenchi. It's because of how he's been towards her. He loves her more than he does me and June combined."

"I don't think so, Ayane."

"What do you mean? He's never been beside me when I needed him."

"Because you are linked with him. He knows how you feel, but how can he make you feel any better if he doesn't know?"

"I guess you're right." _If you can hear this, Dad... please, reconsider what you said earlier._ Ayane only looked onward to the wall. "I don't deserve kindaness sometimes."

"You're too harsh on yourself, Ayane."

"_He's right, Wind Angel. Maybe I did come off as a little too strong. I'm sorry. But you can't expect me to always read you mind like you do mine. I won't invade your privacy._"

"I'll be going to my room now." she answered.

* * *

"Did you happen to see the current video Chronos is showing?" Ayane shook her head in bewilderment, and Tenchi continued, "your father is fighting in the training room. But, he's with two other people."

"Can you please take me to the video?" Ayane asked. As she and Tenchi made their way to his room, Chronos mini-consoles had appeared and stopped them in their tracks.

"Chronos out of our way. I have to see the rest of his battle." Ayane demanded in a very cruel voice.

"Understood." The AI removed itself from the pathway and Ayane and Tenchi walked their way into Andrew's room.

On the suspended monitor shown was Andrew with Trailblade, a girl with lavender hair, and another male carrying a huge sword and he has sleek, black hair. It seemed to be a battle-type situation like the Training room, except this measured differently. It seems that they were in a RPG. But the girl with white hair struck a familiar memory with Ayane. Ayane began remembering everything that lead to her control of her psychic (or telepathic, whichever you may wanna call it) powers.

"Mother?" Ayane mouthed slowly. _Is is that my mother?_ "Chronos, the woman on the right hand side of my father what is her name?"

"Searching." it replied. A few moments later, it added,"Identity found, the womans' name is Flucentra Alexia Mineral-Becardo. The Second Wife of Regent Andrew Lazerinith Becardo."

_It is her. _"When was this recorded!"

"June 11, 4617, Mistress. Is there something wrong?"

"Everything s just fine." She answered. _It was almost a yearafter I was born_.

"Look! We can read their powers. Hey, it is similar to a game we have on Earth." Tenchi cried. "Wow! Andrew's life is almost limitless!"She immediately turned her attention to the console in front of her. Tenchi was right; Andrew had nearly twice of that of the other two party members.

"Come on, Legendary Swordsman! Tell us where it is! We have to find the true key of the Aristoth Flower!" said the person on the far right.

"You will not find it." Flucentra answered. "It's pretty obvious that my husband had other plans for us."

"Both of you quit whining. We have work to do. We will start by stopping that giant plant-looking thing." her father answered.

They three ran at the giant plant, hoping it would see them and run, instead, it chose to fight. The three fighters lined up in a row, with Flucentra in the middle, the big sword handler on her right, and Andrew on her left. However, it seemed his right arm was broken, and he held it in a broken position, as if he had a sling already on it. Trailblade hung over his shoulder like a nunchaku, one side viewable on the screen.

"Is dad okay?" she asked Tenchi. "What happened to him?"

"Ayane he was in that stance when we practiced. Watch him closely." Tenchi remarked. _His right arm is temporarily disabled until he attacks._

The creature swung at her mother first, missed, as Andrew counterattacked and Trailblade swungitself without touching the plant itself by doing such, and cut off two of its very long, branched, leaves. Flucentra chose this time to use a telepathic blast and aimed it at the creature, leaving a large cut in it and destroying its remaining leaves. The third person swung his large sword and cut the plant in half. Tenchi and Ayane flinched at this sight, as its body slowly melted and disintegrated.

"What was that?" Tairena asked. Both Ayane and Tenchi jumped at the sound of her voice and Ayane froze for a moment. "Sorry. June's okay she just need to calm down a little. What is this? Hey! I remember this! This was the first time I got lost in the Flower. They went to rescue me because I got lost some fiends captured me and was going to eat me if I dad and Flucentra didn't show up. Oh yeah, that Zirkune person... He was pretty darn wicked with that Zambatoh he carried. That's a mean weapon if I've ever saw one." _I wonder if he still lives on Earth._

"I'm not concerned. We'll be home soon.: June added. :Ayane, weren't you supposed to be somewhere:

"Oh shoot! I'll have to check up with you guys later. I'm going to step out for a moment."

"Be careful." Tairena said.

Tairena, Tenchi, and June continued watching the console. It was amazing that their powers were so great. It was unbelievable.

"Unreal. Whydoes you father avoidusing powers like those?" Tenchi asked.

"He's had two children since then, Tenchi." Tairena answered. "He loses a lotof his energy to each child born to him. That's the reason. Do you think he would be able to continue being so powerful if he has lost almost all of his powers he was born with? We try to help him, but sometimes, we don't know our own powers. However, you know. Tenchi, you, and my father are two different people, but have the same feelings. You are kind, take things as they are, and you want to help others. You took in five beautiful women from space and let them live with you at your house! Even my father wouldn't be able to do that, and we both know his generosity his very present when we see it. Those are things girls like in a person. Myself, I can't say. I can say that I do like you, but I will not interfere in your lifestyle, and besides, we've just met. I don't want to make girls jealous, as my father might have a different approach to these greetings on Earth. Remember, he was born on Earth. I was raised there, too."

"Meeting the others..." He replied.

"When we talked this morning, I actually did say something I shouldn't have."

"I'm not worried, **Baby Tairena**." Tenchi began laughing at Tairena, whom soon blushed in embarrassment. She responded by hitting Tenchi s arm a couple of times. "That was mean, Tenchi." Tairena said as she pouted and walked to the other end of the room. Tenchi soon walked over and smiled.

"I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, Tairena."

"Thank you. But that still mean. Only daddy can call me "baby", he's the one who gave me that name."

"Lady Tairena, Master Tenchi, and Mistress June, we are approaching Earth. Landing time is forty-five seconds." Chronos voiced. "I am happy to see that our time has been well. I will remain here until otherwise noted."

"Okay. After landing, you can shut down." June answered. "You have yourself a nice, long rest."

"Thank you. Have a nice vacation, everyone."

* * *

The time has come now the Chronosphere lands on Planet Earth. Andrew said either this could be the worse mistake he could ever make, or the best decision he s made. Now we'll see in the next part(s) if Tenchi and the gang on Earth can get along with a family from space. 

Snake: This will be quite the show, don't you think? Well, I've been holding back, and I need to get some work done, albeit the food that's left in my fridge that I m going to share with Tairena. Don t worry, I got a lot more to get through, but I m going to put this project on hold for a while, cause I have to get ready for my little sister Eve's 17th birthday ( Please god, help me!) tomorrow.I'm sorry for making this a bit short but I got sick and my brothers have been taking care of Tairena for me.

Kiari: Don't feel so bad. What's the worst that can happen?

Snake: Easy, I make Tenchi and gang terribly out of character.

Waverly: Nah. Give me food. (Kiari and Snake sweatdrop)

Snake: Hungry?

Laizani: Me too!

Kiari: Why are you acting like children!

Waverly (Charges Hyper Beam): I want FOOOOOD! (Fires it's attack uncontrollably)

Snake (sweatdrops at Waverly): Oh hell... (notices house crumbling)

Kiari: Snake, get on! (Snake jumps on her back)

Laizani: Screw this! (fires Ice Beam at Waverly, turning her into an popsicle) Apologize to Snake!

Snake: She's frozen, and neither of you know Flamethrower.

(Kiari and Laizani blush)

Snake: No choice... I think one of the Hokage (guess where that came from :p )used this... (moves his hands really fast and then yells)Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu! (roughly, Great Fireball Release ) (Shoots a giant fireball at Wavely and melts it, slightly burning Waverly in the process)

Laizani and Kiari (shocked): No way!

Snake: Let's go eat! (all walk into a ramen shop)

Author's Note: Yes, it's true that Tairena's name is actually pronounced with the prefix "Baby" , just like the prefix "little" with Washu. Just wanted to not be turned into something but we don't wanna get that out in the open. Also, I'm writing two new series called "The Crystalline Palace", the time before Andrew's "deaths" and what exactly happened to cause what happened to Andrew and Journey. The second, "Revealing Hope" is the sequel this fic here.


	9. Earth

Hey there! I'm so happy to be writing again! Well, with all the things that's going on in my life, I'm finally happy to say I'm back, and I'm able to finish my stories. Actually, my inspiration came from a couple of writers on the site, (they know who they are) and here I am, writing again. Thanks to all those who have read my fics so far. Also, if anyone has any ideas, let me know at my e-mail address...  
Remember, I only own Tairena, Andrew, Ayane, June and the story. I only wish that in a million years, I could own Tenchi Muyo. By the way, if you haven't figured it out, the entire fanfic is based in the OAV series, after Episode 13. Actually, it takes place about 6 months after. Have fun and enjoy this long-awaited chapter!

* * *

Greetings of Confusion

It was the first day on Earth in many years. It's now early November on planet Earth. It was a habit, to currently stand on the roof of their old home. This time, it was the Masaki household at the hour of midnight. The glow of emerald hair flowing with the wind and the wings that simply glistened with pure silver light. Then the companion that joined the emerald haired human. With a lightly shaded cyan hair, the other rooftop enjoyer stared at this newcomer as if the newcomer intruded on the privacy of the ritual it owned. Soon, the snow comes, as they thought. With nothing to hide, the winged one continued to enjoy the company.  
"Hey, wing-boy." The cyan-haired figured said. "Mind telling me why you're up here?"  
"Lovely. How has life been treating you? Or should I say… how has live been, being free to live it as you please?"  
"Just fine." She turned away, trying to ignore him. "What do you care? It's none of ya business!"  
"So, you know why I've come." The emerald man chuckled and then continued; "I wouldn't come here to Earth just to bring Tenchi back as if he had gotten lost in space. You would've had Ryo-ohki come for him, am I right?"  
"It'd better not be for revenge. I'll kick your butt again."  
"No, it's not. I think fighting you now would upset Tenchi, and little Washu."  
"Whaddya say?" the cyan haired woman angrily yelled.  
"Simply put, your mother is my aunt. This makes you my cousin if my aunt has a kid. I ask a simple question. I mean no harm." The emerald haired man with wings finally sat down on the rafters. "I really don't want you to be angry with me. I just want you to live your life."  
Andrew and Ryoko said nothing for a while, just enjoying the nighttime breeze. The night brought these two together on the same rooftop. _Why did he come here? If the Legendary Emerald Knight is here… there must be something going on Garnith._ Ryoko thought. _Hmm… I do like the eldest child, Tairena. She knows how to have a good time! I've never seen a girl drink as much sake as me!_  
"Ryoko, I have a mind link, too. Mine is with my middle child, Ayane." Andrew smiled. He turned away, to simply open his wings, but his resemblance to an angel was uncanny. _However, I do have a large arsenal of telepathic powers._ He continued to himself. He then evolved to his First Form.  
"Andrew, why have you come back to me?" she finally asked.  
"I couldn't leave you to Kagato. I tried, but he put me and Journey into another dimension." He answered. "I'm sorry. Journey's dead." He touched her shoulder. "He killed her after finding out we had gotten free of his control. I tried to free you, but… he sent us away. I recovered, thanks to a friend."  
"At least you made something of your life. Regent of Garnith and a Legendary Knight that most of the galaxy fears. Even the Galaxy Police are scared of ya." She laughed. "I can't believe you made all of that and still had three kids. You know, you could try to fix me up with Tenchi."  
"Sorry. I can't." his head pointed down. "How do you know about me being both of them? Washu, wasn't it?"  
"Now listen here, buster. I've known you for a very long time, you can't hide anything from me." She answered. "I knew you were both of them before I got busted."  
"Alright." He chuckled and said, "I actually wanted to know what would happen if you and Tenchi got together."  
"Hmm… thanks to Tenchi, I'm free. No one can stop me from what I want to do, when I do it. Even though I think, that Ayeka is such a pest. You're her uncle, can't you stop her?" She answered.  
"You know… I had something to say downstairs after you and Tairena jumped on Ayeka." He continued; "I was sure that you guys were going to seriously duke it out. You know… I was afraid that Tairena involve herself."  
"Why do you say that?" she asked concerned. "Tairena and I are partners now! I gotta admit, at first I thought she was stuck up like the princess, but she's really fun to be with! She knows how to party… I've never tied in a drinking contest! I just hope she doesn't go after MY Tenchi."  
"That's because she's a bit like you, Ryoko. She looks up to you like a hero." Ryoko smiled and then muttered something like 'whatever' after Andrew finished his sentence. "But that's the fun… the fight between you two, the one for Tenchi. However, I'll say this: With your wild, devotional, and loving lifestyle, and Ayeka's protective and proper lifestyle… you both pose a heavy threat on him. But you know what will really catch you guys off-guard?"  
"What?" she asked brusquely.  
"If someone possessed both of your lifestyles." Andrew answered. "He may be young, but he sees everything whether you know it or not. Tenchi loves both of you; each of you has different qualities that he finds very appealing. Your fear should not be which one of you he chooses, but if he meets a girl possessing yours and Ayeka's qualities. His choice would be... absolute if that happens. Also Tairena doesn't want Tenchi because she doesn't want to cause any more problems for you, Ayeka, and Tenchi. Tairena's more or less an older sister to Tenchi."  
"Hmm... let's be glad that's never going to happen." Ryoko admitted. _But somehow… if Sasami gets a couple years older… I might be in trouble._ she thought nervously.  
Andrew smiled and looked up at the moon. He knew that his destiny lies elsewhere, wasn't sure of his playing grounds anymore. Think about it. A man who has lived for many thousands of years, tangled in time, it has made him rethink about his life. _Ryoko is wrong, he thought. Someone in there could do it, I just hope it isn't whom I think it is._  
"So, how long do you have to be here?" Ryoko asked. "I really don't like the idea of sharing this roof with you… but I think you're here for another reason. And even if you are family to me and Washu, what do you plan on doing?"  
"I only want one thing, for you to live your life. I'll only be here for a while. It depends on how well my people take it," he said with a dazed look.  
"Andrew, it's the first time you've ever told me the truth about yourself. You're not a very good liar." Ryoko hoped her comments would not go wasted.  
"It's also the second time you've ever called me by my false name." Andrew quipped. Ryoko froze and just gritted her teeth together. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that sake has restored your memory, if not made you wiser."  
"We both were raised and trained together." She spat at the ground below her. "Care to fly with me?" she asked. Then she added,_ I can't believe he got me back… do he and Ayeka take comeback classes or something?_  
Andrew smiled. "Sure." He opened his wings and dove headfirst at the ground, opened them fully, followed by a large swoosh and his wings turning in a silvery light. "Ready, Ryoko? I'll beat you in a race, but I won't beat you with my hands and feet." They flew into the night's sky.

* * *

The angelic flow has dawned into the room of Ayeka and Sasami. There, a half-sleep Ayeka noticed the flow of Andrew's wings. They were fluid, rapid, and strong. _"He only wants his people to be happy and my father is acting like a bully. Father, you know that the Garnithians and Aristoth do not bother anyone." She thought. "I know that personally. If you wanted the Aristoth Flower to be seen by the people of Jurai… then you should speak with him, not try to eliminate their race. Thank you, Uncle Andrew for pointing that out to me. I know why you are the Regent of Garnith."_

_  
_She remembered that day, when her father tried to contact Andrew about joining forces years ago. Andrew neglected because he wanted the Garnithians and Aristoth to live their lives peacefully. This was after the Crystalist Tree War when Garnith was destroyed by the loss of their king and queen. Andrew had stepped in as the officiating subordinate for his very young wife, Takori, and having the title of Regent for several thousand years now. Back then,they bothwere a newbie at ruling, but he promised to do what his predecessors had left off with, and promised to consider the people when making decisions.

_"Only a fool would try to oppose my father. That's what he knows. I believe there may be more to Uncle Andrew than meets the eye. When I had overheard their conversation, it was terrifying. Father had brought up the link, and that's when I decided to listen. I stood outside the door, listening to every word. When Andrew was on the screen, there was a young woman standing next to him. It was Ayane, his second daughter._

Flashback

"Regent Andrew, how are you today?" father asked. "How is my little brother doing?"  
"Emperor, to what pleasure may I be of assistance to you? It is nice to see you're still strong. Are my sisters okay?" and replied.  
"Oh, don't worry. I just want to talk with you in private about something." Azusa remarked. Andrew turned to Ayane and said something in another language. She nodded and left the room and then Andrew turned back to the screen.  
"Is it the matter of the Aristoth Flower?" Andrew asked.  
"Yes. I would like to have the people of Jurai sample its immense powers. It is a flower, right?"  
"No. It is a large garden, shaped like a flower. For what reason do you want Jurai to "sample its powers"?" he asked.  
"Hmm… Regent Andrew, you are a man of many talents of achievements. Being Juraian yourself, you must know that Garnith itself is a part of our empire."  
"Not true. My predecessor, Queen Andrasani clearly stopped you once before. I don't think its necessary for another war. If you were asking to join forces, then I would have to decline. I would consult my people and the Council." Andrew continued, "Belligerence of that degree could startle both of our empires."  
"You are correct. However, I do not understand the issue of the Aristoth Flower. Did you really have to sentence those people like that?"  
"The Aristoth Flower is a part of the planet. It's similar to Jurai's Royal Trees. If it dies, a new one is born, but you're weakened. However, if the Aristoth Flower dies, then Garnith dies, along with all Aristoth and Garnithians. It is a greatly priceless asset to our people. It was given to me as a gift from Andrasani, and I intend to keep it safe until I give it to one of my children. Trying to siphon its pure energy to use in their schemes is forbidden: the sentence will be carried out as treason and capital punishment." Andrew paused to readjust his glasses, "What would you do if someone tried to cut down or burn a Royal Tree?" he asked.  
"It's the same here. You know, we could join forces. I'll allow you to analyze the Royal Trees, and you'll let me analyze the Aristoth Flower."  
"I'm sorry, Azusa… I cannot. Like Andrasani and Lunar Cli before me, I cannot allow that. If it were a different time and place, we could be best friends. Understand; I do not want to anger anyone. I just want everyone to understand."  
"This matter could bring us to war! I want that flower, and I'll use the military of every planet nearby to get it done!"  
"Then Emerald Knight Dueceyune will destroy as his predecessor, Diamond Knight Lunar Cli did. He will not tolerate such acts of obscurity. Neither will I. You know exactly what it's like to lose. If you do declare war, our friendship will have to end, and I really do not want that, neither do you. Am I correct? What would a war do if I just happen to defend the planet?"  
Father became angry and pounded on the table. He regained his composure and smiled at Andrew. He cleared his throat and continued; "I see. But on another matter, my daughter Sasami…"  
"I will tutor her, as Misaki requested. In addition, yes, I will find a suitor whom will suit her needs, even if she wanted to marry myself. She will not tell me why she's run away to see her uncle."  
"You've helped me a great deal, forgive me, Andrew. I'm just so interested in that flower."  
"I see. Yes, I have. Misaki has been a great help to me in caring for it. Just to think, she's the very woman I let go… I guess she's in very good care."  
"Don't worry. She will come see you soon. She even said it herself."  
"Oh boy." He began chuckling. "Don't worry about Sasami. I'll keep an eye on her for a couple of years, would that be fine?"  
"Yes. I hope my eldest daughter will understand, too. I just wish I could find a suitor for her."  
"Hmm… I actually wish I was younger, she's one energy ball that amazes me day by day."  
"You're almost as old as I am."  
"Azusa, I'll be close to twenty thousand in February."  
"Right. You Garnithians live for thousands of years. Does the flower have that much power?"  
"Yes. My dear brother, I must be leaving now, my children are waiting on me. I know I should be more business-like, but you know how it is. I respect you as my own brother. Please, think this trough, Azusa. If my older sisters hear you was going to declare war on me… the results could be disastrous."  
"Take care, Andrew." The transmission ended. However, my father's resolution still seemed angered. I knew he was still disappointed. He hoped Andrew would let him run research on the flower. Then again, if dad declared war on Uncle Andrew… mother would surely have a fit!

_Just to think, I actually called him 'uncle'! Well, he has been like that to us… actually, it was uncle's idea to stay here on earth for our "vacation". In the end, I want to be with Tenchi, forever and always._

"That darn flower. If we declared war, then the Legendary Emerald Knight would annihilate our forces just the same as Diamond Dragon Knight Lunar Cli did the first time. Hmm… this could be a problem. I'll wait until Sasami leaves and then talk with her. I may just secretly attack them." Father angrily added. "Just how do we get there? That treaty we signed lasts for another five thousand years! Father angrily added. "Just how do we get there? That treaty we signed lasts for another five thousand years!"

_I left from there. He would betray a good friend like Regent Andrew because of his refusal to let us use the Aristoth Flower? That's absurd. Lord Andrew has every right to refuse. It's his, and Queen Andrasani gave it to him. I wonder if would it be okay if I talked to him? A little flirting, maybe? He does remind me of someone, I just cannot figure out whom. I will just… keep thinking. _Princess Ayeka was now asleep, outlined by the glow of a silver moon.

* * *

It was morning again. A bright, shining sun shone over the Masaki Shrine. Most of the family was in the main room as a normal (if it can ever be called that) morning began at the Masaki residence. Yesterday's events left a heavy toll on everyone. To accommodate this lovely sun brightened day, Sasami is in the kitchen cooking a very special breakfast with Andrew, her mentor. However, no morning is complete with the well…  
"Ryoko! Unhand Lord Tenchi at once!" yelled an angry Ayeka. "He does not belong to a demon like you!"  
"Tenchi is mine! He loves me most!" Ryoko snapped. She had pulled Tenchi towards her and tried to bear hug him in the process. Ayeka ran to Tenchi, and a game of tug of war began with Tenchi as the prize… that is if he survives. Tairena and Ayane stared in pure shock as this argument went by far out of their reach. If this kept up, there may not be a prize!  
"I cannot let you win Tenchi; I am the first princess of Jurai and he is of noble blood. I command you to let him go you demon-woman!" yelled an angry princess.

* * *

In the kitchen, Andrew, Sasami, and Ryo-ohki listened to the entire argument. Before Andrew could actually realize what was happening, the tenderizer he had in his right hand was now on his left foot and began to yelp in pain. Ryo-ohki tried to nibble at a carrot before she was knocked away by Andrew's wing while he was yelping.  
"Oh my! Are you okay, Uncle Andrew?" After realizing what he had done, he smiled at her and kept all the obscenities inside for a later use. He picked up the tenderizer and said; "I'll be fine, Sasami. It hurts. Let's get back to cooking. Does this always happen?" he asked.  
"Yes. All the time." She sighed and then continued, "Usually someone gets hurt, or the house gets damaged." she gasped, "Don't leave the bulbs unattended!"  
"Right." He began working on the bulbs of radishes and continued laughing at the girls' rowdy and wild behavior. "How long should I stay, Sasami? I'll stay as long as you want me to."  
"Well… Let's ask Tenchi after breakfast."  
"Okay. I wonder if Little Washu wanted something to eat?"  
"She'll be fine." He chuckled and started cleaning a bit of the kitchen.

* * *

Several moments later, a large crash and a huge explosion wrecked the house, laving very noticeable damage to the roof and the right half of the house. Either singed or hurt, everyone suffered a bit of pain. It was the two girls whom Tenchi feared most doing such, but he for once, didn't mind it. He thought that one day he would finally settle this affair. "Girls, will you stop arguing?" Tenchi asked. "We have guests here!"  
"If this prissy princess would just let me have you to myself, I would love to stop Tenchi, my dear." Ryoko continued. "I'm not giving Tenchi to you, he'd die from your prettiness!" She teleported and latched herself to Tenchi, playfully stroking his shirt. Ayeka glared daggers at the pirate.  
Andrew, angry, charred and now missing all of his feathers emerged from the rubble and stared at Ayeka and Ryoko with an unfriendly happy look. "Girls, I don't mind if you argue or even fight, it's what you guys do. However, I don't like losing my feathers!" everyone froze at the sound of his voice, it was almost demonic. He walked back into the kitchen and then yelled; "Breakfast is ready!"

* * *

With that heard, breakfast began. It was quite an extravagant meal, with both master and student preparing the food. Without the normal fighting, except when Andrew stole Ayeka's turnip-ball, it was a smooth breakfast. Unfortunately, Noboyuki could not be there due to a new project he was working on, but Andrew knew that he would like one, as he set a plate aside to take to his office later on that afternoon.  
"This is lovely! Sasami, did you make all of this?" Tenchi asked.  
She turned to Andrew, who only smiled and nodded. "Well, I did have some help."  
"Dad? What are you thinking? I thought you promised not to cook." June added.  
"Heh heh… you really think I'm going to keep that promise, June?" Andrew asked.  
"Well… no." Ayane finished. "If dad didn't cook, we'd be very lost. Sasami, where did you learn to cook?"  
"Wow! This is delicious!" Mihoshi exclaimed. "Can I have another?"  
"I learned from Uncle Andrew, of course!" she giggled. "I know that Lady Takori taught me a bit too. I learned some on Jurai, too."  
Ryoko chuckled and added; "You cook, too?"  
"Why not? You're eating it." Andrew quipped.  
Ryoko paused to look at everyone else who is eating and joins along with them. "Eh, guess you're right. This hits the spot!" she punched her stomach, proving her point.  
"Lord- err, I mean, Uncle, how do you make these so well?" Ayeka blushed and tried to hide her embarrassment from everyone, but only two people understood what she said.  
"Ayeka, just call me Andrew. I know what you mean, but I want a break from all the royal business." He replied. "Now, are you going to eat those or not?" he was referring to the Hushijai, a rare cheese mushroom only grown on Garnith. When she looked away to talk with Mihoshi, the aforementioned mushrooms were gone.  
"Hey! Where are my mushrooms?" a furious Ayeka asked. "Well?" Everyone froze and didn't move at all. After a couple moments, Tairena was the first to speak.  
"Hey dad, what was that special thing you wanted from me?" Tairena asked. Her father only smiled and left into the kitchen, followed by Ryo-ohki.  
"_Dad set a plate aside for Tenchi's dad. Can you please take it to him for his lunch? I don't think it's right he should miss such great food. And you know how rarely dad actually cooks._" Ayane said. "_Besides, you're going back to Garnith with Dad, right? Better enjoy your freedom._"

Tairena nods her head and quickly finishes her plate. _Well, I don't mind, but he'd better not try to grope me again… I'll give him what for this time._ She thinks to herself. _Not a bad a guy, just a little perverted… then, everyone has something special about them… even me._

When breakfast had finished, Ayane and Tairena had volunteered to clean the damaged house by using a bit of their powers and June's help. Mihoshi remembered Andrew's advice and began patrol, and Ayeka fought with Ryoko over control of the debris-inlaid television.

* * *

Meanwhile, Andrew and Sasami return to the kitchen find themselves with a large sink full of dishes to begin on, and Ryo-ohki joins them. While they start washing and drying, a couple meows are heard and a third set of hand are helping the two out. Ryo-ohki has now taken the "little girl" form and surprises Andrew with not only being able to wash dishes and help around the house, but also her special song (Yeah, the one from the OAV "Here Comes Jurai" Episode). 

"How'd you do that?" Andrew asked amazed.

"Myaa Myaa!" the (A/N: what do you call Ryo-ohki in THAT form!) cabbit-girl replied happily.

"Uhh... yeah..." he replied, obliviously. "Well... can I learn it?"

"MYA!" Ryo-ohki was practically jumping off the walls (if that were possible) with excitement.

Much to Ryo-ohki's delight, Andrew and Sasami joined along with her as the three of them played, continuing the song. After entertaining Ryo-ohki, both Sasami and Andrew gave her a carrot in appreciation of the show given by the young performer. Andrew smiled in an approving manner and then reached out to hug the little cabbit.  
"Awww… that was so cute, Ryo-ohki!" Andrew said while hugging the little girl. Unfortunately, the Misaki-like hug broke Ryo-ohki out of her human-like form and turned her back to her cabbit form, as she continued to eat the aforementioned carrots. Sasami, tried to hold back her giggle, released it and began to laugh along with Ryo-ohki, who just finished her carrot, and Andrew, whom was already laughing.  
"Well, maybe we should talk with Tenchi now?" Sasami asked Andrew. Tairena popped her head into the kitchen and smiled at her little cousin.  
"Tairena?"  
"Yes?"  
"You can take the food to Noboyuki now. Be careful out there, okay?"  
"I'm going to town for groceries! Want anything?" Tairena walked from the dining table to the door and yelled; "I will, Daddy. If I didn't why would I be here now?" The gang came with a list of groceries and Tairena and June left for the market.  
"Okay, I guess." Andrew answered. "Are you sure I should stay, Sasami? I could always get a house in the village and you could come visit anytime you wanted…"  
"Nonsense, uncle. I want you stay here with us! Please?" with those adorable, pink, puppy dog eyes, she faced her uncle. Andrew knew that resisting is futile, so after what seemed like an eternity, which was only aboutfive seconds, he finally caved in and nodded in approval. (A/N If you did not know, Sasami is a master of the **Puppy-eyes no Jutsu**-Snake)  
As they began up the stairs, Tenchi had met them halfway and they grabbed him taking him back to his room and shutting the door. "Hey! What's the big idea? Wha what's going on?" he asked while being dragged by Andrew and Sasami to his room.  
"Tenchi, uncle and I have a problem." Sasami said.  
"Well, what's wrong?" he asked.  
"You see… I don't think I should leave the house, but I have to do something while I'm here." Andrew said. He opened his body length angelic wings and continued, "I mean, what do I do about… you know…?"  
"What?" A bewildered Tenchi asked. He looked at both Andrew and Sasami whom eyes were slits.  
"His wings, Tenchi!" Sasami practically yelled with an aura of fire behind her. Tenchi sweatdropped and hung his head.  
"Oh… yes, that could be a problem." Tenchi said. His hand when under his chin and he thought for a while, but couldn't come up with anything.  
"I don't know what to do and I really don't have any ideas."  
"Don't you Aristoth have a way to lose your wings?"  
"Sorry, but I want to keep my wings, buddy." Andrew answered, empathizing on the word 'wings'. Andrew sat down on the floor and thought for a moment. What could he do? _Wait, how about turning into a younger form of myself? Yeah! However, wait, I was born with wings. Oh. I know! Let's see what I can do. Okay… But wait, she was... oh, never mind. I'll just come up with something._  
"Andrew, you okay?" Sasami asked. Tenchi paced back and forth before noticing Andrew's position on the floor and then looked to Sasami for an answer. She only shrugged and continued to watch her meditating uncle.  
"Yeah. I think I got it." He answered. "I got the solution… I hope." He gulped at the idea he was going to try. _But it's worth a shot if I wanna stay on Earth, he thought._  
Andrew raised his hands into the air and a bright light engulfed the occupants for just a few moments, revealing Andrew's newly acquired form. A snow white-haired human with amber eyes stood before Tenchi and Sasami. Its spiked hair went down to its lower back and turned to Tenchi and Sasami in a graceful gesture.  
Who they thought was Andrew now wore a red and white jacket and matching pants, and looks a lot younger and little less muscular than his previous form and he is shorter than he was when he first came here. Not including this new form was female! Tenchi immediately began to have a nosebleed due to this girl and quickly passed out on his bed.  
"Uncle Andrew? Is that you?" Sasami asked. She and Tenchi recovered and finally got the notion that Andrew's transformation was complete.  
"Wha.. What happened, Andrew?"  
"Tenchi, Sasami, I've taken the form of my little sister, Journey. Of course… the body is predominately and features are hers." He answered. However, his voice was feminine. "However, I have a slight problem, you see..."

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Remember, if you stay in a transmuted or morphed form for too long, you'll permanatly be trapped in that person! Journey gave you her memories. You can create an astro-form of her using that ability. However, this takes a lot of energy, and is easily borken if enough force is applied to the astro-form. Be careful, you can only stay in this form no longer than seventy-two hours. Any longer, and both you and Journey will become one. If that happens, I'll have to call you 'Journey Lazerninth Rayne Becardo, The Archangel of Peace.'"_

_"Aunt Taliyah, isn't it wrong to temper with a person's memories?" a young Andrew asked._

_"Yes. But your sister wants to help you." she replied._

_"But I don't wanna hurt her... ever." Andrew replied. "I just can't."_

_"I know you love your little sister a lot, Dueceyune. However, this is something she wants to do for you. Honor her memory be allowing her to help you." Taliyah answered._

_"Then maybe, I should break the limit." he spat._

_"Don't you dare!" she yelled. "I refuse to hear my nephew and niece embodied together. I swear if that ever happens... I will disacknowledge you and your entire family's existance."_

_"Shut up, Taliyah. I don't care anymore. I am leaving...for good." Andrew seethed these words out of his lips as he walked away from his aunt._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"I can't stay in this form for very long, and I lose it easily... like Ryo-ohki's humanoid form."  
"Wow. Your sister was beautiful, wasn't she?"  
"Yes." He said. "I loved her with all my heart before she died."  
"You sound like Ryoko when you said that word."  
"That's because Ryoko and I were raised together, Tenchi." The eerie silence scared Sasami into holding onto Andrew, and making Tenchi nervous. "Sorry about scaring you, Sasami. I'm okay now, Tenchi took care of him."  
"You're right. I'm acting so silly." Tenchi chuckled and scratched the back of his head.  
"He still scares me." Sasami added.  
"Well, do you like my new form?" Andrew asked. "Remember… my name is Journey."  
"Yes. But in that form, how old are you?" Tenchi asked.  
"Well… I don't look that much older than Sasami; nor do I look older than you. So, I'll say about fourteen, fifteen." He answered. "Tenchi, do you remember what Grandpa said to us yesterday?"  
"Oh man! We have to practice today!"  
"Sasami, I look forward to dinner. See you later! Tenchi! Let's go!" he and Tenchi ran out of his room and down the stairs until Andrew's inexperience into his sister'sbody knocked himself and Tenchi, and tumbling down the stairs was the result, as they in a crumpled heap. It paused the television for just a moment, and Ayeka and Ryoko screamed and Tenchi quickly jumped up and out the house, draggingJourney along.  
"Tenchi? What was that?" Ryoko asked.  
"Where did he go?" Ayeka wondered. _Hmm… maybe they're going to the fields. I'll go and observe them later_.

* * *

Meanwhile,Tenchi and Journeystopped running midway between the shrine and the home. Andrew still was not used to how his sister's body worked, but if he could get her reflexes to match his in his normal body he would somehow manage to try sword practice.  
"Andrew?" Tenchi asked worried.  
"Tenchi,my name isJourney." she replied.  
"What?"  
"I amletting her take control of this body." Journey replied. "I think it's pretty fun going back and forth."  
"Could you change back?" he asked.  
"I could die trying two transformations in the same day." She answered. "Besides, I'm happy as I am."  
"That's true." Finally, they reach the shrine upon Katsuhito's expectations. From within the shrine office, he sensed Tenchi's arrival and simply walked out to begin practice.  
"Well! Who's this young lady, Tenchi?" he asked curiously.  
"Hi grandpa." Tenchi replied. "This is Journey, I guess she'll be staying with Tairena and Ayane. She's their aunt."  
"This young girl?" he asked confused.  
"Hey! I'm well older than you think!" the little girl responded angrily. "I'm not someone you can toy with, either."  
"Huh?" Both of them asked.  
"Oh forget it. Look, my name is Journey Halo Rayne Becardo, sister of Andrew."  
A perplexed looked crossed Tenchi and his grandfather's faces. This was already bad, did Andrew truly transform into Journey. The two men stared at her long and hard. That's when Tenchi realized that Andrew had let her take over completely!  
"Miss Journey, do you know where your brother is at?"  
"Yes. But I'm not telling no old man!" she smiled and picked up a stick and stood in a stance only performed by Andrew by moving her left arm behind her back, raising her right hand with the stick over her head and taking her left leg and twisting it behind her right leg. Finally, she stared at Tenchi and Katsuhito in a graceful manner.  
"Tenchi, does this young lady know about swordsmanship?"  
He chuckled nervously and then said "I guess, but I haven't seen her in action."  
"I was taught by my big brother. He's a very good warrior."  
"Well… Tenchi, let's see how well she does. I will fight her myself." Katsuhito stepped forward with his bokken and tossed it to Journey. She caught it with her left hand and waited for him to remove his second from behind him, but he didn't. In a thought, Journey fired an energy ball from her right hand at Katsuhito. It was deflected, sending it through the forest.  
"Wha? What are you!" Tenchi stammered. "Are you really his little sister!"  
"Come!" the priest barked.  
Journey teleported behind Katsuhito and swung downward quickly, but her attack was parried and sent her flying forward into the ground face first. She stayed there for a moment, and then finally stood up, staggering. It took her a moment to realize that she almost lost control of herself and then picked up her bearings and turned to Katsuhito.  
"Hmm… you're very fast. However, your techniques require concentration. You cannot win if you don't have any force behind your attacks."  
"We'll see." She stood up, taking her stance again and completely disappeared, even to him. When she finally struck, a jab was implanted into her stomach, and she fell to the ground.  
"Grandpa! You didn't… did you?"  
"No. I just knocked her unconscious. Take her to the shrine where she can rest." He answered. _That girl was too powerful to understand her own abilities. If Andrew trained her… then Andrew himself must be at least ten times more powerful. This could be a problem. But I sense something about this little girl that doesn't make sense… maybe Washu will be able to understand her abnormal power readings._ he thought to himself while he and Tenchi carried Journey into the shrine and laid her down. _If Journey was in her "true" form, I would've had to force Tenchi to help._  
"She's pretty good, eh, grandpa?"  
"Her brother must be an astounding warrior. I must see Andrew, or should I say, Dueceyune Becardo in action myself."  
"Do you think we should continue?"  
"No. I think looking after this girl would be your concern. Dinner will be ready soon." With that said, he left the shrine.  
Tenchi worried about how strong Journey really was. _Then again, she's not exactly Journey… she's part Andrew. How did she know? I sensed she knew about the hit, but couldn't do anything about it. I'll just stay here until she gets better._  
After an hour or so passed, Journey's body twitched a couple of times and then she began to move, and slowly stirred her eyes awake. She quickly took note of her surroundings. Afterwards, she spoke: "I have to know something, Tenchi. My brother is asking me to return to him. I guess that hit is reversing the transformation." she looked away fromTenchi."Please don't be mad at me..." she added, sadly.  
"Of course not, Journey! I'm mpressed you made grandpa break a sweat!" Tenchi answered truthfully.  
"No problem." She answered her own question by giving Andrew back his body. He was back in his full Aristoth form.  
"Andrew? How do you feel?" he asked.  
Andrew rubbed his ribs and laughed. "Geez. Old man knows how to fight. Ouch." He stood up and smiled. "Anyways, you ready? Let's get something to eat. Man, he smacked Journey around like it was nothing."  
"You watched the fight from insider her?"  
"Let this had be a couple thousand years ago, Journey would've won ten seconds ago."

* * *

The two walked about the steps back to the shrine just as a hole erupted from the sky. When the hole closed, a spaceship crashed into the water, soaking both Andrew and Tenchi. They ran over to see a waterlogged Mihoshi drag herself out of the water. Before Andrew could even say a word, Ryoko wrapped herself around Tenchi and was tossed off and landed in mid-air, then landed softly on the ground stared at both men, and then took her look at the lake. Taking Andrew's exact words out his mouth.  
"Rough landing?" she asked.  
"I'm all wet!" then ensued crying from Mihoshi. Andrew walked over and helped her to her feet. The four stood in the bright sunlight for a while. Until the ears of Andrew picked up what was coming.  
"Dinner's ready!"  
Groaning in their stomachs, the four heroes found it almost impossible to move. All eyes turned to Andrew for a solution to their problem. Hmm… maybe a simple teleportation trick from Andrew might solve the trick, ya?  
"I have no trick for movement. Well, I did… Washu cut off the majority of my powers. I'm just as powerless as you, Tenchi." He answered. "Let's troop."  
"I'm just hungry… is it dinner now?" Mihoshi asked.  
"The less we know the better," Ryoko bitterly answered.  
"Why do you say that?" Tenchi asked her, "Is there something wrong with dinner?"  
Mihoshi turned to Andrew in a puzzled manner and then took his hand. "Come on, silly! Let's go eat!"  
The four returned to the house, which wasn't in the best of shape. Entering the front door, our four lovebirds walked into the living room.  
"Hey, we're home!" Tenchi yelled and walked into Tairena, knocking her over. Blushing, the two scrambled to their feet and apologized. "I didn't see you, I'm sorry, Tairena."  
"I'm okay." Tairena answered as she brushed herself off, "Hey dad, can I talk with you for a moment?" Andrew nodded as Tairena grabbed both him and Mihoshi and took them into the kitchen. Meanwhile, Sasami and June were talking in the kitchen as Tairena and the others entered. The conversation paused for a moment, but it was long enough to get a stare at the others by the two princesses.  
"What's for dinner, Sasami?"  
"Well… how about you make it, Andrew?" He nodded and smiled. "Tairena, what was so important?"  
"Oh… I wanted to know if we'll be staying here on Earth for a while."  
"I-"  
"Of course you are!" Sasami giggled. "You wanted to know, right? How about a month or two?"  
"You know what? A year or so might help." Mihoshi added.  
As everyone offered suggestions, Ryoko and Andrew remained silent. Ryoko knew Andrew's stay wasn't a long one. She knew he came for a reason, and she was going to get it out of him before it got Tenchi in danger. _I don't want Tenchi in danger. I have enough problems with Ayeka and the others, with the exception of Sasami here; I don't want any of them around him. Please, don't do this._ she thought. _Oh god. He's looking at me. What do I do?_ Andrew smiled at Ryoko and walked back outside. _His eyes… she thought. His eyes show pain…like mine. He really did want to free me from Kagato long ago.  
_"Dad?" Tairena started.  
"He's fine, Tairena. He was probably thinking about something like Washu does." Ryoko answered. _Of course… he was trying to protect his kids now. He knew Tenchi would be willing to help… alright. I will too.  
_"I know what's he going to do. He's going to talk with granddad." Tenchi answered. "Ryoko, can you be patient and wait until he gets back for dinner?"  
She pouted and disappeared. _I'm going to find out what he's up to. Even if it kills me._ She trailed off, following Andrew to the shrine, where Andrew was intending to go.

* * *

Andrew, one for knowing all type of energies, sensed Ryoko a long time ago, but did not want her to feel alienated by telling her he felt her moving. Continuing towards the shrine, he disregarded the thought of using Journey's form again in the same day. What would Andrew say? What would he do? What his actions worth the time of someone like Yosho? It didn't make sense to Andrew. Now it began. The setting sun told Andrew he didn't have much time to work with, and he still had to make dinner. Upon approaching the shrine, Andrew took a moment to bask in his surroundings. He knew someone was nearby, probably Ryoko.  
He heard rumbling in the grass, and then a sudden slashing movement. Andrew jumped back and opened his wings, preparing for a Needle Wing. Then, a wooden object revealed its shape and brought itself towards Andrew. In response, Andrew ducked and swung his fist to find nothing was in the direction he swung. For several moments, no sound was heard and neither he nor his attacker moved. Suddenly, Andrew revealed Trailblade from its holster and dropped half of it into the ground, and activating the other half. Andrew realized what this was- a test. If he could know what the conditions for passing was, he would excel at it. Andrew then threw Trailblade (the half he was holding) into the air and took Crystal Wing from it's holster and swung in a twirling 360 degree motion, connecting with his attacker behind him, connecting with a thud.  
"Looks like you win, Andrew." The pain stricken voice said. "I didn't think you could wield both weapons at once. I'm impressed, but you forgot one thing…"  
_Oh hell..._"This is going to hurt…" Andrew managed to get out before Trailblade thunked him on the head, knocked him down. After retrieving both weapons and his mind straight, he knew that Yosho predicted his arrival. "So, you knew I was coming up here. I have two questions: one, why are you trying to delay the inevitable? Two… if you knew, why did you try to hold back on Journey?"  
"Ryoko's spying proven it for me." He pointed at the smoking leafless tree, which sat a char-grilled Ryoko, pouting angry with Andrew. "Second, I don't have to answer to you. Your answers are in front of your face, and you're not looking for them."  
"Oh… Sorry, Ryoko. I didn't know I hit you, too."  
"That hurted. You're lucky I love you, Andrew." She remarked angrily. "Otherwise, I'd chase you form here to hell and back… like I'm gonna do now!" She brought her energy sword into view and flew at Andrew, swinging it as she did so. "Come here!" she yelled. Andrew shrieked (Homer Simpson scream) and began to run.  
Yosho and Andrew darted off in two separate directions, Andrew back down the shrine stairs and Yosho into the shrine itself. Hoping to be freed from this temporary insanity, Yosho began meditating once again. _You're something my dear. You truly are a fun-lover, as Misaki said.  
_Andrew, on the other hand ran down the snow-covered stairs as fast as he could. The slipperiness of an unseen, ice-covered step knocked him forward and then down the stairs, bouncing along the way. When Andrew finally stopped and slowly stood up, hearing Ryoko's laughter made him look back at a flying, laughing uncontrollably pirate who stopped chasing him.  
"Oh, you're too much!" she cried while laughing, "I quit! Let's go eat!" she continued laugh while approaching Andrew. "I'm serious, you're about as clumsy as that police officer!"  
"_You'd better hurry with the food, dad. Looks like we don't have… much time left before we hurt you._" Ayane commented. "_Did you have a nice trip?_"  
When Andrew finally returned to the house, the first thing that popped into his mind was getting Ryoko back of that painful expenditure. However, he himself thought it was quite the joke, and somehow, someway, he let his emotions get the best of him. Normally, he just takes things as they are in a carefree manner. Recently, his trip through space has made him change, and he has been edgy since. _Oh well… just better make dinner without eating it first!_ He hurried along the way in the kitchen.  
When the door opened, Noboyuki, Tairena, and June came in the door with a large amount of groceries and Andrew felt now that they are here; dinner can be served as Andrew set the food out for everyone on the table. He did not have to call anyone, as the smells of smoked fish, noodles, and many more Garnithian and Japanese foods due to the ingredients Andrew got from onboard the ChronosphereX19 brought everyone to the table.  
_Now, this is more like a family. Makes me proud to be here with Tenchi and the girls,_ Andrew thought. _Finally, the confusion is over, it seems our families are getting along just fine…_ In the background of his thoughts are Ayane, Ayeka, Ryoko, and Tairena trying to fight over the last steak. Looking out the window, he smiled._Of course… things will never change, will they, Tsunami?_  
"_Not at all, my dear… not at all._" the goddess replied.

Alright! Man, that was pretty long! This is by far the longest chapter I have written (most chapters except 1 and 6 were 2500+). For the most part,from here on out,this story mostly talks about Tenchi and Co. I include Ayane and June, but that's about it. Andrew and Tairena... they are M.I.A.Oh, and I will be making updates to my previous stories, because I think they could use some sprucing up, too. I'll try to add as many as I can, too! It's so hard being a teenage father… "Your journey begins with a single step. Take the step and never, ever look back. You have chosen to live. Keep living, and your journey will be a meaningful one." – Komora Becardo


End file.
